Basket of Love
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: As part of a fundraiser, Emma bids on a basket which will require her to go on a date with the basket owner. Only she could get stuck with the one person she didn't want
1. One

**As part of a fundraiser, Emma bids on a basket which will require her to go on a date with the basket owner. Only she could get stuck with the one person she didn't want **

**Sorry someone just pointed out that I had David's last name as Nolan, it's meant to be Swan. Sorry, it was an honest mistake. Please don't accuse me of hating a character I love or saying "that's just bs (which stands for bullshit), that is completely rude and offensive to a writer. It was an honest mistake, if you want to point it out, at least be kind about it. **

**Basket of Love: **

**So this is based of Hart of Dixie when they did their basket auction. I think there will only be one more chapter after this, maybe two. **

Emma Swan rolled her eyes as her mother, Mary Margaret Swan, made sure that her blonde locks were tucked neatly into place. Emma was staring back at herself in the mirror, and she knew she looked very pretty. With her make-up light and natural, it matched her soft, floaty peach dress that her mother had forced her to wear in honour of Storybrooke's Annual Miners Day. 

"There." Mary Margaret smiled. "Now, whoever you end up on this picnic with, they are going to think you are the most beautiful woman there, even if you already are."

"Mom." Emma blushed. "I'm twenty-one years old, I know that I look okay."

Mary Margaret smiled and stood back, as Emma finally got to her feet, wobbling a little in the strappy sandal style heels she was wearing.

"Careful there." Mary Margaret teased, as Emma reached out for her posh, floppy summer hat before putting it on her head, careful not to mess up her mom's hard work. "Well, are you ready then?"

Emma nodded. "I don't have a choice. With you being the most loved school teacher, and dad being the sheriff, these town social events are something I can't escape." 

"You say that as though it is a bad thing." Mary Margaret scolded.

Emma didn't say anything.

Mary Margaret and Emma arrived outside the mayor's office twenty-minutes later, and sure enough the majority of the town was there, socializing with one another, and Emma could see her best friend, Isabelle "Belle" French off to the right in deep conversation with one of the town founder's descendant, Robert Gold. Emma waved hello and gave a polite smile as she followed Mary Margaret to where her father, David Swan, was standing with another of the town founders descants and Emma froze, stopping Mary Margaret. 

"Mom, no." Emma whispered.

Standing with David was Alexander and Catherine Jones, but that wasn't what gave Emma a pause, it was their twenty-three year old son, Killian Jones. Emma had never liked him. He was cocky and rude, and he strutted around the town as though he was the most important person. He had been a couple of years above her in school. The only times that Killian had been nice to her was when his family had been round at hers for dinner. Other than that, he made a joke of her, and called her a teacher's pet.

Emma had never been so happy when Killian Jones had graduated high school, but she still found that she couldn't escape him. His father and her father were very good friends, and often Emma would come home to see Killian sitting in her family's living room, a beer in his hand, listening to Alexander's and David's conversation, whilst Mary Margaret and Catherine would host another conversation in another room.

"Oh, Emma, don't be stupid. He's not going to be his usual self in public. I know you don't like him, but maybe if you stopped with the snark, you might both actually begin to get along."

Emma rolled her eyes, but allowed her mother to drag her forward. Emma wouldn't lie, but when Killian's eyes landed on her, she felt her stomach flutter like it always did. Apart from him being an arrogant ass, he was a very good looking man. 

"Emma…" Alex smiled, stepping forward and embracing her gently. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been in New York." Emma smiled, as Catherine hugged her as well.

"Did you have a good time?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah." Emma answered.

Emma missed the look Alex had given his son, and she was surprised when Killian also lent down to kiss her cheek in a greeting manner.

"Lovely to see you again, Swan."

"Likewise." Emma replied, in a suspicious tone.

"How about you two go get a drink, and then Emma can go sit with her friends for the basket bidding." Mary Margaret smiled.

Reluctantly Emma placed her hand in Killian's outstretched arm, and together they moved away from their parents. Apparently, it was the proper thing to do for the man to offer his arm and the woman to accept under Storybrooke's way of life. As soon as Emma was confident that she was out of her parent's sight, she quickly took her hand off Killian's arm, as they reached the refreshments table. 

"I hope for the sake of my health I don't have to kiss your cheek again." Killian said in a snarky tone as he handed her some punch. 

"My health was at stake as well. You didn't have to kiss me. You could have just said something polite."

Killian smirked and leant down close to her, their breaths mingling. 

"Then I would be denied the satisfaction of your shocked expression. Good day, milady." He winked before beginning to walk away. "Oh, and don't even think of bidding on my basket."

Emma rolled her eyes, but it wasn't until he was gone that she realized one important factor- she wouldn't know which one was his.

Belle finally made her way over to Emma a few moments later, a curious expression on her face. 

"I never thought I would see the day that you would allow Killian Jones to kiss you." Belle exclaimed in a surprised manner.

Emma rolled her eyes. "He didn't 'kiss' me. He was putting on a show for our parents. I'm sick of my mom and dad trying to convince me that he's alright. I can't stand him."

Belle chuckled as the two headed over to a table where their names were written on the name-cards that told everyone where they were seated for the event. 

"He is handsome and I am sure a lot of girls in this town wouldn't mind his lips on their cheek." Belle teased, as they sat down. 

"I'm not most girls." Emma replied, as she glanced out the corner of her eye.

Just as she predicted, Killian was in surrounded by four women, and they were all giggling at whatever he was saying.

"He's such a man-whore." Emma said. 

"Emma." Belle scolded. "You don't know that."

Emma rolled her eyes again, as though his was her reaction to anyone who tried to defend Killian. 

"Belle, he's had numerous girlfriends, and he reportedly has one night stands every week. He's just a player. His parents are kidding themselves if they think he is going to settle down, or form a relationship with the unlucky woman who is going to win his basket."

Belle sighed. "I guess I agree with you on that."

Emma went to say something else when the town's mayor, Regina Hood, made her way up to the podium, flashing everyone a friendly smile. 

"Welcome everyone to our annual Miners Day Festival. So far we have raised five thousand dollars towards re-building our cannery, and after our annual basket auction, we may have much more."

The crowd clapped, and Emma watched from the corner of her eye as Killian sat down next to Ruby Lucas. 

"So as you can see we have ten baskets here from our top eligible bachelors." Regina said, clearly trying not to laugh. "Okay so our first basket contains; hot chocolate mix and cinnamon spice, a bottle of Cabernet Merlot, a red rose and a Jane Austen book_, Pride and Prejudice_."

Emma's eyes widened at the basket's contents and she turned to Belle. 

"Oh my god, it's like it was designed for me." Emma whispered.

"Then bid."

"Thirty five dollars." A woman said to the right of her. 

"Fifty." Another said.

Emma kept quiet, tossing over the idea, before finally deciding this was it, and that there couldn't be another basket that would appeal to her as much as this one did. 

"A hundred dollars." She shouted, earning a few surprised gasps from around her.

"Going once, going twice, and sold to Miss Emma Swan for a hundred dollars." Regina said.

Emma smiled and looked at Belle. "I hope it's that Neal Cassidy, I've been eyeing him for a…." 

"Miss Swan has earned a romantic picnic down on the beach with Killian Jones."

Emma's eyes widened in shock and she looked up at Regina. "What?" 

"Killian Jones." Regina smirked. "Good luck." 

"Oh fuck my life." Emma muttered, as she rested her face in her palms.

"Well, it was too good to be true." Belle whispered.

Emma glanced up to see Killian looking in her direction. She expected him to look annoyed, but instead, the bastard was looking smug and smiling.

"He fucking planned it." Emma hissed. "Well, I'm going to make this the worst "date" he's ever had."

**Thoughts? **


	2. Two

**Chapter Two: **

Emma didn't collect her basket straight away. Unlike the other women, she wasn't as eager to get on her "date". Belle was beside her, looking happily in her basket. Belle had won a date with Robert Gold, and the brunette was clearly thrilled with it. 

"So, are you going to collect your basket?" Belle asked after a few moments.

Emma sighed. "I guess I have to."

Emma finally made her way up to the podium to grab her basket, when she was intercepted by her mother. 

"Emma Swan, you make sure you behave on that date." Mary Margaret scolded as though she was six. 

"I'm twenty-one." Emma snapped, not realizing her vicious tone. "I'm sure I can handle a couple of hours of Killian Jones' attention."

Mary Margaret sighed. "I know, Emma. Please just keep civil. His family have a high position here in Storybrooke, and I don't want your pointless arguing with their son to cause a rift between your father and I's friendship with his parent's."

Emma chuckled. "Trust me, mom, if our arguing was going to cause a rift, it would have done years ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a "date" with the devil himself."

Mary Margaret smiled as she watched Emma head up to podium, before her husband, David joined her side. 

"It's funny isn't it…" David said. "That Killian's basket is exactly Emma's tastes."

Mary Margaret shrugged. "It happens. Trust me, it wasn't on purpose. Now how about we go grab Neal from the playpen, and go get some lunch."

Emma glared at the basket as she picked if off the podium where it stood solo. She was surprised to see that it was Cadburys' Chocolate mix, her favourite, and that the cinnamon was in a jar, with a handmade lid.

"Geez." Emma whispered as she examined the wine bottle label. "This stuff's almost a hundred dollars a bottle."

"I know."

Emma jumped at Killian's voice as he came up behind her.

"You clearly weren't intending for me to bid on the basket then." Emma said, as she carried it back down to the grass. 

"No. My mother put it together." Killian said. "I just went along with it. Now, how about we get on with our date."

Emma rolled her eyes as Killian wiggled his eyebrows, before the two of them headed over to his old Ute. They passed some shocked looking girls as the two people that the entire town thought to hate one another, were heading off together, without ripping each other's throats out.

Once at his Ute, Emma raised an eye-brow at him, as he walked right past her door and got in. Emma glared at him as she struggled to open the door, and once she did, she awkwardly manoeuvred herself into the Ute, the basket in her lap.

"You couldn't even open the door for me?" Emma snapped as she finally got her seatbelt on. 

"I could have, but you see this button here." He said, pointing to a small black knob to the right.

"The door wouldn't open unless I pushed it."

Emma glared at him, before looking out the window as Killian pulled out onto Main Street. Sure enough the car ride was silent, apart from the occasional drumming of Killian's fingers on the steering wheel in time to the 80's pop ballad that was playing over the radio. 

"So…" Emma prodded. "You got forced into making the basket."

"I wouldn't say forced lass. I was more than happy to take a woman out and have a good flirt, just didn't intend for it to be you." Killian replied, as he finally pulled up at the beach.

Emma went to give a snarky reply when Killian got out of the Ute, shutting the door, before making his way around to hers and opening it. Emma looked at him in surprise. 

"Well, considering this is supposed to be a date, how about we just put aside our differences and at least try to get on." Killian said, as he took the basket from her.

"Oh…" Emma said, taken by surprise. "I'm sure we can try that."

Killian nodded as she shut the car door, before reaching down and removing her heels. Emma suddenly realized that she wasn't exactly dressed for the beach. A summer dress was not going to cut in the chilly sea breeze.

"You know…" Emma prodded, as she followed Killian on a path along the beach. "I think your mother purposely put that basket together. Everything was my taste."

Killian didn't respond and Emma sighed. 

"I think our parents just want us to put away our childhood arguments." Emma continued.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Killian interrupted, immediately causing Emma to silence. "But yes, I agree."

Emma went to respond when Killian placed the basket down, before pulling out a red silk blindfold. 

"What…" Emma asked, realizing what he was going to do. "No, you might try to kill me or throw me in the ocean."

Killian stepped closer and offered her a genuine look. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust."

Emma sighed, and very slowly shut her eyes, before Killian gently tied the silk over eyes, making a dainty bow to fasten it together.

"Just hold onto the back of my jacket." Killian said, as he bent down to pick the basket back up.

Emma immediately reached out, and she knew that when her hand made contact with him, it wasn't his jacket. Emma was fairly certain she had just grasped Killian Jones' firm behind, and her blush matched the colour of the silk tie. 

"Slow down." Killian chuckled.

It wasn't until Emma grabbed his jacket that she realized he hadn't taken mickey out of her.

A few minutes later, Killian finally came to a halt and Emma let go of his jacket. 

"Okay, don't mock me…" Killian said, as he slowly pulled the bow undone, allowing for Emma to blink.

Emma couldn't help but gasp in surprise at what was in front of her. A picnic rug was set out, and candles already lit under glass domes, red rose petals were scattered around, even though Emma was sure some had blown away and these would to, and another basket with some sweet smelling crackling pork in sat there. 

"Wow." Emma said, as she glanced at Killian. "The girl you did this for would have been amazed."

_So much for making this the worst date ever_. She thought to herself.

Killian shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

Emma couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was off.

Emma and Killian took seats at opposite ends of the picnic rug, and Emma watched as Killian dug into the hamper and pulled out a couple of wine glasses, before opening the merlot and pouring them generous amounts. Emma accepted the glass off Killian and smiled a little, before clinking it against his outstretched one. 

"Cheers I guess." Emma said, before taking a sip. 

"Cheers." Killian copied. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." Emma answered honestly, as Killian re-reached into the hamper, pulling out a couple of plates before dishing up their food.

Just like Emma guessed, it was crackling pork and it was still hot, so clearly someone had put together the hamper and placed it there just before they arrived. There were also some baked potatoes and they too looked appetizing.

"This smells amazing." Emma said, continuing the agreed civility. 

"It is."

They ate in silence, and midway through the meal, Killian poured them both another glass of wine. Once Emma finished eating, she finally felt herself beginning to feel cold, especially now that there was no food to warm her up. Emma gently rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goose bumps.

"Are you cold?" Killian asked, as he packed away the plates. 

"Yes." Emma replied honestly. "I'm not exactly dressed for the beach."

Killian quickly shoved off his jacket, before holding it out to her. "Don't argue, lass."

Emma took it from him and smiled. "You know, you're being really kind all of the sudden, and taking this date a little too seriously."

Killian took a deep breath. "Because I am trying to make it up to you."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What? Make what up to me."

"I've been the biggest jackass…" Killian chuckled. "A terrible one. Our parents where friends, and I should have been yours, but I wasn't. I was mean. I was a bully. I thought I was being cool. When you went to New York, I had a serious thinking session about my actions, and I realized the reason why I had always tried to brush you off, it was because I liked you. I was attracted to you."

Emma's eyes widened, as she stared at Killian in shock. 

"Truth is, you have become an amazing, a beautiful and a very smart woman. It's taken me a long time to realize this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I am sorry for my cocky behaviour, my arrogant smirks, my suggestive comments, my teasing and more importantly, I'm sorry for not being a nice person. It took losing my brother last year to remind me to always be the best person I can be."

"Killian, what are you saying?" Emma didn't even notice she had used his first name. 

"The basket was not an accident, Emma."

"You lying, manipulative son of a bitch. Take me home." Emma said, not even looking at him. 

"Emma…" 

"God dammit Killian Jones. Take me home right now!"

**Well that didn't end well. There is probably going to be another couple of chapters. Let's face it, Emma is not suddenly going to melt on the spot and everything be happy. She's going to put him through her own type of hell first before they finally settle their differences and potentially have a smooch ; ) **

**Thoughts? **


	3. Three

**Thank you all so much for your positive response. It's great waking up to people commenting and telling me that you're enjoying this out-of-control "three" part fic. It's looking like it could go on a bit longer than I planned, so hopefully you will all stick with it. Thank you so much. : - )**

**Three: **

It was safe to say that the car ride back to Emma's parents was awkward. Killian was too embarrassed to say anything. He'd put his feelings on the line and he'd been turned down straight away. Deep down though, Killian knew he wasn't hurt at her not returning his feelings, but hurt that she hadn't forgiven him. Eventually, Killian pulled up in front of the house and he noticed that Emma hadn't made a move to get out. 

"Why now?" Emma asked, tightening her grip on the seatbelt. 

Killian sighed. "Like I said, it took losing Liam to remind me that I should be kind. And, when you were in New York, I missed you. I've always carried the torch for you, I was just too much of a proud ass to make a move. I thought popularity was everything and…"

"You just chose the wrong path." Emma said finishing the sentence for him.

Killian nodded. "I truly am sorry."

Emma turned to look at him, but her expression was hard. "I know you are, but that doesn't change the past."

Killian watched as Emma finally got out of the Ute, and slammed the door behind her. Killian hit the wheel of the car out frustration, before resting his head in his hands. Emma didn't glance back until she got to the door, but when she did, she was surprised to find that Killian was resting his head on the steering wheel, and even though she shouldn't do, she felt her heart pang a little, before opening her house door and entering. The first thing she was hit with was that her parents were clearly not home, which was a good thing, as Emma didn't think she could take her mother questioning her on the date, but Emma knew she needed to talk to someone, so she ended up texting Belle.

_Any chance you can come over- Emma. _

It was a few moments before Emma received a reply.

_Of course. Robert and I have just finished our date. I can't wait to tell you all about it. _

Emma smiled at the fact that Belle had a good date, as she deserved it. She and Robert had had a history of dancing around one another, and Belle bidding on and winning his basket almost made it seem like it was fate. Emma couldn't help going back over hers and Killian's date as she changed into a comfy pair of pyjamas. He had tried his hardest to impress her, had given her a completely heart felt speech, apologized for his past actions, and most importantly, he had admitted he liked her. Emma wouldn't lie. His speech had touched something inside of her, and she knew she would be lying if she didn't now have a small soft spot for Killian. She groaned, tugging her hair in a frustrated manner. How could someone who had been her top enemy in her youth years, now suddenly be someone she carried a small torch for?

Emma had always known that Killian Jones was good looking, and she could remember as a kid having a crush on him before he turned into a jerk. High school changed him, and he suddenly became less special in Emma's books as he once was, but she still classified him as handsome, and it was no common knowledge, that Killian Jones today, was considered to be one of the most handsome men in Storybrooke. Emma knew that many women her age, some younger and some older, were smitten with Killian and his appearance, but the majority of them hadn't even spoken to him before. Emma knew it extended past his looks though, it was his inheritance that many eyed.

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud knock at the door. Grabbing a cardigan, she placed it over her singlet, as she headed back down the stairs and opening the front door to see Belle stood there, a happy smile on her face. 

"You look like you've had the time of your life." Emma chuckled, as she opened the door wider for Belle. 

"He was everything I ever thought he would be." Belle gushed. "He's handsome and he was so kind. He took me for a picnic in his family's library, you know the place where I have always wanted to work, and he let me pick any book from the library to keep. And then he said if I ever wanted a job, I knew where to ask. And he kissed me, Emma. Kissed me."

Emma smiled, as her and Belle headed up to her bedroom. 

"It was the best date I have ever been on. I'm just shocked. Papa will be happy. How about you?"

Emma sighed, her smile from listening to Belle's tale disappearing. 

"It started out okay. He was kind. It was a romantic picnic setting on the beach. Amazing food and wine, and a great scenery. And he even gave me his jacket when I was cold, shocking right?" Emma chuckled. "We were actually getting along, but then he spilled his guts…" 

"He was sick?" Belle gasped. "Yuck…" 

"No, I mean spilled all his secrets." Emma whispered. "He likes me. Says he always carried a torch for me and that he hid behind his snarky attitude. He apologized Belle and said that he purposely put the basket together to win the date with me. If he was genuine, why couldn't he have come up to me personally, and apologized and then told me everything. Why did he think he had secure my time?"

Emma didn't even know she had tears leaking out of her eyes when the salty taste entered her mouth. 

"Why am I crying?"

Belle looked at Emma softly. "Because, you may be denying it all you want, but I think you like him too, but you're just scared to act on it from the past. And there is nothing wrong with that, Emma. I'm glad you didn't forgive him straight away. He doesn't deserve that much from you. Maybe he should have just gone with apologizing today and slowly let it slip how he truly felt. Don't feel bad…"

"I don't." Emma whispered. "I'm just angry that he somehow always makes me cry."

Belle wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders tentatively. "You know Emma, I really think you like him."

"Belle, it's just so typical isn't it." Emma said, as she pulled a thread on her pillow. "The guy who teased me in high school grows up in to this sex god, and he's liked me the entire time, and deep down I might have carried a torch for him the entire time."

"So what are you going to do?" 

Emma shrugged. "Make him suffer til tomorrow, and then give him a chance. Not romantic at first, but just to make sure that I can actually trust him, I'm going to give him a chance to prove to me that he is genuine."

"I like the way you think."

By the time Mary Margaret and David got home, Neal at a sleepover, Emma was already asleep, and as eager as Mary Margaret was to hear about the date Emma had with Killian, she knew waking her daughter would be a bad option. So, she went to bed, and found herself picturing as many scenarios as she could, thinking that Emma and Killian maybe had finally sorted out their differences. It wasn't until David told her to stop worrying that she finally fell asleep.

By the time Mary Margaret woke up the next morning, Emma was gone and she mentally kicked herself for sleeping in. 

"Where's Emma?" David yawned, as he entered the kitchen.

"Gone. Probably out with Belle." Mary Margaret replied, before brewing some coffee.

Emma parked her yellow bug outside of Killian's family's large, double storey house. It was on the poshest street, along with the other town founder's descendants homes. Taking the keys out of the ignition, she got out of the car, before heading up the garden path.

"Alright Emma, just knock and tell him you terms." She whispered to herself, before lifting her hand ready to knock.

Emma knocked five times, before standing there, rocking backwards and forwards on her heels. Eventually, the door opened and of course it was Killian stood there. 

"If you're here to see my parents, they aren't home." Killian said, regarding her with a curious expression. 

"Actually, I'm here to see you." Emma replied. "May I come in?"

Killian opened the door wider to allow her in and Emma stepped into the large house. She had been it in many times before, but always appreciated its beauty, especially the grand staircase that led in two different directions. 

"Would you like a drink?"

Emma looked at Killian in a shy manner. 

"I came here to talk. Maybe we should sit?"

Killian nodded and showed her into the sitting room, and Emma sat down on the leather couch, Killian beside her. 

"You're here to tell me to leave you alone." Killian chuckled haughtily. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Actually, you were right to." Emma sighed. "I was a bitch yesterday, and I'm sorry. I was just in shock that someone who made my life a rollercoaster in high school, has secretly liked me these years. I guess it just kind of pissed me off."

"You don't need to apologize. You had every right to act like that, and I understand if you no longer want anything to do with me."

Emma looked at him. "I'm going to give you a chance. Not in a boyfriend manner. A chance for you to prove that what you said was true. That you are sorry."

"What do you mean by that?" Killian asked, his eyes looking a bit more alive now. 

"You get a chance to prove that you are no longer that man."

Killian just smiled.

**Thoughts? **


	4. Four

**Chapter Four: **

Things were silent between Emma and Killian for the next few minutes or so. Every so often, Emma would glance at him, drumming her fingers on her knees, before Killian finally sighed. 

"Would you like a coffee?" 

"Chai Latte?" Emma smiled.

"Aye." Killian chuckled as he stood from the couch, beckoning for her to follow him which she did.

Emma's eyes wandered around the house as she followed Killian through the large, grand entrance hall and into the modern kitchen that the Jones' just had put in. 

"Wow, it looks great." Emma complimented, inspecting the marble bench tops. "Very modern for Storybrooke."

Killian chuckled. "You rubbed off on my parents in your last visit when you showed pictures of your apartment in New York."

"Glad to know." Emma smiled, as Killian set the kettle on the stove to heat up.

Killian leaned down on the bench, his head on his hand as he looked up at Emma who was sitting on a bar stool. 

"What's New York like?" Killian asked.

Emma's eyes widened. "You still haven't been." She faked a mock gasp when he shook his head. "Amazing. You should see it at night and New Years Eve."

Killian smiled as he watched Emma's face light up as she spoke of the city.

"I think I'll definitely make a full time move to that apartment in the next few months." She said, finally coming to a close on her New York speech. 

Killian looked at her in surprise, and he felt his mood darken at the idea of her moving away, when he finally had the chance to prove his feelings for her. 

"Have you met someone there?"

Emma shook her head. "Gods no. I'm looking for a job, so the only friend I have is a girl named Lily, who rents a room in my apartment. I don't know what she does for a living, but she's never introduced me to anyone. I'm lonely there, but when I get a job, I imagine I'll meet people."

Killian nodded, as the kettle finally began to whistle. Emma watched as his muscles in his arms flexed as he took the kettle of the stove, before filling up some mugs with hot water, before adding the mixture for a chai latte in. Emma looked in the mug a little uneasily, always having hers made from scratch and Killian seemed to notice this. 

"Sorry, I don't know how to make them. I just use the packet." He said, sheepishly, scratching his ear nervously. 

"I'm sure it'll be nice." Emma said. "Maybe I should try something new."

Even though Killian knew that her words were directed at the coffee, he couldn't help but wish she was talking about him.

After Killian had finished making her coffee, Emma took a tentative sip, before smiling up at him. 

"It's actually really nice." She smiled. "I think I might buy some of these in the future." 

"Nescafe sachets." Killian said, as he took a seat next to her. 

"They're nice." Emma replied, as she took another sip, before turning to face him. "So, you've never been out of Storybrooke?" 

"No." Killian said, red in the face. "It sounds shocking when I say it out loud."

Emma placed her drink down on the stone bench, before sighing. "Don't take this in the wrong way, but you can come see New York if you want. You could have the couch and you would have chance to explore beyond the walls of Storybrooke."

"I'd…"

Emma and Killian were broken out of their conversation when the kitchen door opened to reveal Killian's mother, Catherine, who looked at the two in shock, before she broke out into a large smile. 

"The date, oh it worked. Are you two dating?"

Emma blushed and shook her head. "No, Mrs Jones, we're just taking things slow."

Catherine nodded and looked embarrassed, especially when she noticed Killian's bashful expression. 

"Oh, well, uh, I don't think going to New York is slow, Killy… Killian."

Killian went red in the face, as his mother used his nickname that she did in private. Emma let out a snort, but quickly masked it by fake coughing. Killian knew she was really itching to laugh, but his mother actually thought she was choking. 

"Oh, don't drink to fast dear, you'll choke." Catherine said, patting Emma's back gently.

Killian rested his head in his hands, hiding his face. Emma was fairly certain she heard "_fuck my life_" under his breath.

After witnessing Killian being embarrassed like there was no tomorrow, Emma couldn't help but feel her heart melt a little more, that a cocky, twenty-three year old man, could still blush like a six year old boy. Catherine, who had just come home for a pie she had forgotten, was gone five minutes later, leaving a red Killian and a giggling Emma. 

"You know I've always liked your mom." Emma said. "For some reason, I used to stay up late at night, wondering how the hell you turned out the way you did."

Killian's smile vanished as he listened to Emma's tale. 

"I mean you come from such a nice home, that witnessing you behave the way you did in high school was weird. A lot of people couldn't believe it. And last night, I truly thought about it. It's because you got involved with the wrong group isn't it?"

Killian looked at her softly, the disappointment in his stomach bubbling away. 

"Liam was the good nerd." Emma chuckled. "And then you came along. You didn't want to be a shadow in this shoes, so you made sure to out shine him, even if it meant acting like a jerk. You started hanging around with the 'it' crowd."

Killian couldn't believe that girl he had hurt in high school knew him better than he knew himself.

"You had to be the centre of attention." Emma said. "It happens. It happened with my dad and his twin brother, James. And it happened with you. But that doesn't change the way you treated people. If you are going to apologize to me, you need to apologize to everyone. You emotionally hurt a lot of people in high school. Remember that poor girl, Aurora, who you asked out to prom, only to show up with someone else on the night? That was the worst thing you could have done to a girl on prom night."

Killian sighed. "I know Emma, and there is nothing I regret more than the way I acted in high school, but I guess you could say I'm too chicken to go around to everyone and apologize for my actions."

Emma nodded. "I understand. I remember accepting Graham's invitation to prom, only to find out that he had a serious crush on me and that I was misleading him. Telling him I couldn't go with him was the hardest thing I ever did, especially when I had a big crush on Neal Cassidy."

Killian flinched slightly. "Really? But he was worse than I was." 

"Not to me." Emma said. "But he ended up going out with that Tamara girl, and I was heartbroken."

"You must be glad they've broken up."

Emma shrugged. "I know I have no chance with him anyway. He's out of my league." 

"So I can still win your heart."

"You can try." Emma said, looking at him intently.

"You see Emma, I will win your heart." He said softly, his fingers coming to dance on her cheek. "And it won't be because of any trickery. It'll be because you want me."

Emma didn't realize she was holding her breath until Killian removed his hand from her cheek. 

"Do you want to go get Granny's?" He asked.

Emma nodded, as Killian placed their mugs in the sink. 

"I'm just going to grab my jacket. I'll be back in a few moments."

Emma nodded, and once he left the room, she touched her still tingling cheek. He didn't need to win to her heart, because he already held it, Emma just didn't realize it just yet.

**Thoughts? **


	5. Five

**Chapter Five: **

No one even tried to hide their shocked expressions when it was Emma who climbed out of Killian's Ute, and not some random like he normally had. The town's psychiatrist, Archie Hopper didn't beam his usual morning hello as he walked his dog, Pongo, instead he mumbled something along the lines of, "_Never would have thought." _

"Well, this is a good start." Emma laughed, as she and Killian headed towards the entrance to Granny's.

"We'll be the talk of the town, until something bigger comes up." Killian chuckled, as he and Emma finally entered Granny's.

Granny Lucas stopped serving the customer she was currently with when they walked in. Her mouth dropped open, and the old woman, who was normally never shocked at anything, caused everyone in the diner to look at them.

"Well, I'll be dammed." Graham muttered, diverting his eyes.

Emma sighed as she looked at Killian, her mood suddenly dampened. Killian was able to tell straight away that she was feeling bad about the whole Graham situation that had happened in high school, and without thinking his actions through, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner, before guiding her to a booth near the back of the joint.

Emma felt like she was a celebrity who had just arrived in a public place and that everyone was watching her every movements. They bypassed Milah Grey, Killian's ex-girlfriend. Milah simply rolled her eyes at Emma, but made no move to cover up her obvious sultry look sent in Killian's direction. Emma couldn't help but glance at the man on her arm, only to see that he was nodding over in Victor Whale's direction. Emma smirked on the inside. Killian hadn't even glanced in Milah's direction at all.

Killian sat opposite Emma in the booth, as she took a menu from it holder, opening it in front of her.

"You can choose anything for lunch." Killian said, glancing at his wristwatch. "Considering it's almost eleven thirty."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

Killian watched as her green eyes scanned over the pizza section of the menu, and he didn't fail to notice the way her eyes lit up when she read one of the pizza descriptions. Granny made her way over, her notebook in her hand.

"I'm not going to have to call your father in case of a fight am I?" Granny said, looking between them curiously and nervously.

"Of course not." Emma chuckled. "We're trying to become friends."

"Alright." Granny said, her tone still suspicious. "The usual pizza, Killian?"

Killian nodded.

"And extra pepperoni I take it?" Granny double checked, to which Killian nodded again. "And you, Emma?"

Emma was too busy looking at Killian in surprise to realize that Granny was speaking to her.

"Please go back to the fighting. The dooey eyes are unsettling." Granny muttered.

"Sorry." Emma blushed. "I'll have the same."

Killian smiled at Emma before glancing back at Granny. "Maybe just a large one to share."

"Alright, and drinks."

"Coke." Both Emma and Killian answered in sync.

The other people in the diner were also looking at them in curiosity. No one could understand that the town's biggest rivals, where suddenly sitting there in Granny's, opposite one another, and getting along.

"Okay." Granny said, finishing the order, before quickly making her way back behind the counter.

Emma turned back to face Killian and chuckled. "I don't think people can actually quite believe we're sat here together and being civil."

"Aye, and you like coke and pepperoni pizza as well. I think that coincidence made everyone feel more uncomfortable than they probably already do."

Emma smiled, as she looked out of the window, watching an old couple walk by, hand in hand. They were moving slow and Emma had never seen anything more perfect.

"What is it?" Killian asked.

"Them." Emma said, indicating to the couple as they slowly disappeared from sight. "They look so peaceful and so in love after who knows how many years of being together."

Killian glanced back at her, before Emma turned to face him again.

"Is that the future you want?" Killian asked, not holding anything back.

Emma was surprised on the inside, but on the outside she didn't show it. She didn't know whether her future was the best thing to discuss on a first date, _wait, it's not a date_, she had to remind herself, but against her better instincts, she was honest with Killian.

"Yes. I guess I've always wanted a family of my own, and grow old with the man I love." Emma whispered, as Granny made her way over with the two cokes, still giving them suspicious eyes.

"Thank you." Emma smiled, as her coke was placed in front of her, before the older woman walked away.

Emma re-directed her attention back to Killian. "What about you? What do you want to happen in your future?"

"I'd like to own a boat that I could sail around the harbor whenever I wanted, and have family days out on it. I'd love to see more of the world. And, I hope that you are a part of my future in some way, whether we are just acquaintances, friends or more."

Emma felt her heart race slightly. It wasn't out of wanting to reject him, it was out of picturing them together, with a family and sailing around the harbor like the image he had just caused her to picture in her head.

"That sounds lovely." Emma smiled.

"Aye. My dad used to take my mom, Liam and I sailing as kids. I'd like to continue this tradition with my family in the future."

Without thinking, Emma reached out and took his hand. Killian felt himself fill with hope as he looked at their joined hands, but as quickly as she had taken his, she let go, her face red.

"You will have a family one day, Killian, and you will take them sailing. Whether or not it is with me, it will happen."

His heart broke at those words. He truly could not imagine someone else in his life, other than the woman in front of him. Apparently, this had made things slightly awkward between them, as they didn't say anything until the pizza arrived, which they quickly dug into. Killian was now looking out of the window, too embarrassed to look at her.

"I didn't mean for it to come off so negatively." Emma said, half way through a mouthful of pizza.

Killian glanced back at her, and noticed that she too looked embarrassed.

"I know." Killian smiled softly. "But there is only woman's heart I intend to pursue at the moment and she's sat opposite me."

Emma went to reply, when Milah purposely made it her mission to walk past their table.

"He said that to me in high school." Milah smirked. "Then he ripped it in two."

Emma tensed at Milah's words, before looking back at Killian. Milah simply flicked her hair over shoulder, before walking away, leaving Emma and Killian with a bigger force between them.

"Love, it was nothing like that." Killian promised. "She cheated on me with Mullins. So I ended the relationship."

"You still broke her heart." Emma prodded, suddenly not feeling as hungry.

"She broke mine first." Killian said honestly, as he set her a straight stare with his blue eyes.

Emma looked back into his blue eyes and saw nothing but pure honesty and smiled gently.

"I believe you." She whispered, before returning to her piece of pizza.

Killian and Emma finished their pizza in silence, and when they did, and against Emma's protests, Killian paid before they headed back over to this Ute.

"I take it you want to go home?" Killian asked.

Emma shook her head and smiled at him. "Actually, I was thinking we could for a walk on the beach."

Killian nodded. "Of course."

Emma reached out to open the door, but Killian's chuckle stopped her.

"I have to pop the lock on the inside, lass. Just wait a second."

Emma watched as he quickly climbed into his car on his side before popping the button, and leaning over to open the door for her. Emma smiled as she climbed in, careful not to slip and shut the door behind her. She didn't even flinch when his hand grazed her leg as he swiftly changed gears.

Finally, they made it to the beach and Emma got out of the car, followed by Killian. The weather was warm and there were surfers out in the water, and families relaxing on the beach.

"You don't get this where my apartment is in New York." Emma commented, as they removed their shoes, leaving them under the boardwalk before setting off down the beach.

Unlike the other day, Emma was in shorts and a casual t-shirt, and she didn't even feel cold, whilst Killian wore jeans. When they reached the swimming part of the beach, Emma turned up to look at him and grinned.

"Too bad, you're in jeans." And then she took off running into the water, before diving in.

Killian chuckled before removing his jeans and shirt. The wonders of wearing his board shorts underneath, as he was originally going to the beach earlier that day.

Emma tried not to stare when she saw him edge into the water himself. This was the first time she had ever seen Killian Jones shirtless and it was a sight to behold. He was muscular and Emma could see the faint outline of his abs, and what made her mouth water even more, was the dark hair on his chest, and even though she shouldn't be looking, the dark trail which led to the wonders below his swimming shorts.

"How?" Emma asked, floating there.

"Before you showed up this morning, I was going to go for a surf." Killian smiled, before floating next to her.

"You surf?" Emma asked in a teasing manner. "I thought you just came down here to impress the ladies."

"The lady I intended to impress was never here." Killian replied, closing his eyes.

Emma turned so she was kneeling in the water and looking at him. After a few moments of seriously contemplating about kissing him, she splashed him with water, before making a run for the deeper water, laughing her head off.

Killian bolted upwards and smirked at her as she stood a few meters away.

"Oh you're going to get it minx." He said, in a warning manner, but Emma knew he was only joking from the playful glint in his eye.

Emma smiled sweetly, before taking a few more steps backward. Killian grinned wildly, before suddenly hurtling towards her, and throwing himself at her in an attempt to catch her, only for his attempt not to work and for him to fall flat into the water. Emma laughed and continued moving away, but apparently it doesn't take long for Killian Jones to recover, because the next thing she knew, she was flung over his shoulder, laughing loudly. People were watching them from the beach. Some with confused looks, as everyone knew about their dislike for one another, whilst others were smiling.

"Say you're sorry." Killian laughed, hitching her higher.

"Never." Emma shouted.

"Then suffer the consequences." And then he dropped her into the water.

Emma emerged a few moments later, laughing still as Killian looked down at her sheepishly.

"I did warn you."

Emma rolled her eyes, and waited for him to turn his back on her for one second, before jumping on him and holding him as though she was having a piggy back ride. Immediately, his hands came to the backs of her thighs to hold her there, and he tried to push away the sexually explicit thoughts of Emma from his mind as he sunk lower into the water, floating himself, whilst holding Emma up, making sure her head was above the water.

Emma was no longer laughing as her head rested against the back of his neck, her breaths coming out slowly. Killian began to wade through the water, careful not to step off any sandbanks. Emma closed her eyes, enjoying the piggy back ride he was giving her. This time last week, the thought of being this close to Killian Jones made her want to gag, but right now, she didn't think she wanted him to put her down.

"You alright, lass?" Killian asked, as he waded through the water.

"Just comfortable." She whispered, tightening her grip on him.

_And I feel safe. _

She didn't add the last part.

**Thoughts? **


	6. Six

**I've been through and had a quick read of the other chapters and edited obvious mistakes. **

**Chapter Six: **

Emma lay in bed that evening, the covers pulled up around her neck tightly. It was almost midnight and she couldn't sleep. Her mind was focused on her and Killian's beach "date" earlier that day. For the first time, Emma had proper fun at the beach, instead of just sunbathing with the girls.

After lounging on Killian for a good twenty minutes, Killian suggested that they rented out some snorkel gear, and go explore the reef near the caves a couple of kilometres down the shore. Killian had shown Emma an entrance to a secret cave, and said that as far as he knew, he was the only one who knew about it. In that moment, she had wanted to kiss him, as he showed her a small trickling waterfall at the back of the cave, and for a minute, she was convinced that she would. At the last second, Killian had moved away before she could follow through on her thoughts, and suggested they headed back.

Emma spent the rest of the afternoon mulling around the house. Killian said that he had to attend a family dinner, and that he would call her tomorrow. Emma was more than happy about this, and when Mary Margaret, David and Neal came home, it was clear that her father had asked Mary Margaret not to push questions about her and Killian's day out together.

Her thoughts then went back to what she told Killian in his house. She was supposed to be taking this slow, and yet here she was behaving like a schoolgirl. Emma tossed over in her bed, looking out of the window, the soft glow of the moonlight shining through.

"I can't take things slow with you, Killian." She whispered. "And I don't know why."

She fell into an uneasy sleep.

Emma awoke at eleven am the next day. A headache was present and Emma knew that it was from staying up so late thinking. The first thing she did was check her phone to see a text message from Lily, alerting Emma that she was going away for the week and the apartment was locked up safely. Emma felt uneasy. She didn't like leaving it empty.

"Emma, are you awake?" Mary Margaret's voice came from the other side of the door. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Emma called back. "I'm just going to take a shower and I'll be down."

"Okay, well don't be too long. Catherine, Alexander and Killian are here."

Emma sat up straight and looked her clock. "I didn't realize it was that late. I'm up."

Mary Margaret chuckled, before heading back downstairs.

As Killian's family sat with Emma's, the six of them listened as Emma's feet paced up and down her bedroom.

Eventually, Emma made herself presentable, even if her braid was messy and headed down stairs. Unlike yesterday, she was dressed in a comfy pair of jeans and loose fitting top.

"Lovely of you to join us." David said with a smile, but Emma could tell that he wasn't happy about her sleep in.

"Sorry. Didn't sleep well." Emma replied, as her mother handed her a cup of coffee.

No one commented when Emma perched herself on the arm rest of Killian's seat, as everywhere else was taken.

"Was something worrying you?" Catherine asked.

"I had a coffee before bed." Emma lied. "I learnt my lesson. Don't drink coffee at nine o'clock at night."

Alexander laughed. "Yes, I know the feeling. Catherine and I were here to invite you all to dinner."

"We'd love to." Mary Margaret answered.

Emma nodded and glanced back down at Killian, who was raising an eye-brow at her in a curious manner.

"Are you sure you haven't seen enough of me?" Emma joked looking down at Killian.

Everyone laughed at Killian's bashful expression.

After everyone had another coffee, Catherine and Alexander announced that they had town business to attend to. Emma finally moved off the arm rest of the chair to allow Killian up, and their hands brushed ever so slightly. Immediately, a red tinge covered Emma's cheeks as she carried her coffee mug into the kitchen. She listened as Killian's parents moved towards the front door, Mary Margaret and David following them. Expecting Killian to be with them, she leant on the sink and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, lass?"

Emma jumped at the sound of Killian's voice behind her.

"I thought you were with your mother and father." Emma breathed out, turning back to face him.

Killian chuckled. "I asked if you were okay."

"I just have a headache." Emma replied.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Emma cautiously turned around, and shivered when she felt Killian's gentle touch move her messy braid, exposing the back of her neck. Emma couldn't help but think what it would be like for him to pepper her exposed skin with soft kisses, but when she felt two fingers come to her pressure point she froze.

"It might hurt a little, but it will get rid of your headache." Killian said softly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Emma breathed after a few moments. "Yes, I do."

Killian smiled, even though Emma couldn't see he was, before he applied firm pressure to the points in her neck. After ten seconds, he let up and Emma felt not only felt relaxed, but was also surprised to find that her headache was gone.

"Wow." She whispered, before turning to face him. "It worked."

"My mother used to do it to me as a child. I tended to get a lot of headaches when younger."

Emma smiled up at him, and opened her mouth to say something else, when Neal appeared in the doorway.

"Killian, my mom says if you want to stay you can." Neal said, looking between them. "Are you two going to kiss?"

Emma quickly took a step back from Killian, only to knock into the cupboards with her hip. Killian chuckled, both of them unaware that Neal had pulled a grossed out face, before retreating.

"Ignore him." Emma said, trying to pretend that the sharp pain in her hip wasn't present. "He thinks it's funny…"

Killian shrugged. "He was right though. I was very close to kissing you then."

Emma craned her neck, before moving away from him slightly. Killian didn't look that surprised at her sudden step back.

"Y…you were?" Emma asked, looking up at him in a mixed expression of nervousness and happiness.

"I was, but I thought it would be too soon." Killian replied honestly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I really want to give us a shot, love. But, we are moving fast. As much as I would like to move at this pace, I know you're not exactly comfortable with it, and for that, I respect your decision."

Emma felt as though her breath had just been taken away at Killian's words. She'd never had a boyfriend. Only a creepy crush on Neal Cassidy who happened to share the same first name as her brother, and Emma was more confident than ever in that moment, that no man would ever say such passionate words to her as Killian did.

"Thank you." She smiled softly. "Yesterday, I don't know what came over me. I guess I just basked in the moment, but you're right. I don't want to move fast. We have an ugly history, and we need to take things slow."

Killian nodded. "And if you ever think I'm moving too fast for your liking, tell me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or give you the impression that I am being forceful."

Emma laughed. "Don't be stupid, Killian. I don't think I have ever gotten a forceful vibe from you. You might have made me feel uncomfortable at times, but since we agreed to the truce and to try and move past our history, you've been nothing but kind."

Killian smiled at her, before stepping forward. "If I were to hug you, would that be considered forceful?"

Emma took a step closer to him. "Why do you suddenly want a hug?"

"Because you amaze me, and I want to make sure that you are definitely real and I'm not dreaming."

Emma blushed before stepping forward again and wrapping her arms around him tentatively, him doing the same with her. They didn't speak for the seconds that they hugged. Emma absentmindedly trailed her fingers backwards and forwards over his muscular back, whilst his threaded through her hair. After another couple of seconds, Emma pulled back and looked at him.

"Real?"

"Absolutely. How about we go out for ice cream?"

Emma's eyes widened and she reminded Killian of a kid that had just been given the best present in the world.

"I like that idea. Just give me a few minutes."

Killian watched as Emma disappeared up the stairs again, before David entered the room, giving Killian a stern stare.

"I might be friends with your father, but don't hurt my daughter. I'm well aware of your past with one another." David said in his most fatherly voice he could muster.

Killian looked straight in David's eyes and offered the most sincere look he could give. "I promise I won't hurt Emma."

David stared back at him for a few moments before breaking out in a smile and giving Killian a gentle nod.

"Just make sure that she doesn't buy the most expensive thing on the menu just to annoy you."

Killian chuckled. "Aye."

"You ready?" Emma's voice came, as she strode back into the room, now dressed in a summer dress.

Killian smiled. "Yep, let's go get ourselves some ice cream."

As David watched Emma and Killian leave the house, he knew that Killian was sincere. He had no intention of hurting Emma.

**Thoughts?**


	7. Seven

**Okay some angst here, things are going to be smooth sailing, but I'm slowly leading up to a smooch maybe, and of course a happy ending.**

**Also this fic was only meant to be 3 chapters long and now I am currently writing chapter 9. It really went out of hand. **

**Chapter Seven: **

Killian parked the car in an empty space outside of, _Any Given Sundae, _the most popular ice cream shop in town. It was run by a middle-aged woman named Ingrid, who was known to be one of the nicest people in town. Emma had spent a lot of time as a little girl at this ice cream parlour, and everyone knew that Ingrid was fond of the blonde.

"So, what is your favourite type of ice cream?" Killian asked, as they got out of the car together.

"Cookie dough. You?" Emma asked, as Killian held the shop door open for her.

"Cookies and cream." Killian answered, following Emma inside.

"Emma!" Ingrid smiled. "It's great to see you and…. Killian."

Emma laughed as Ingrid came out from behind the counter, pulling her into a gentle hug. Killian noted that Ingrid didn't even attempt to hug him, but instead retreated back behind the counter.

"I hope you don't mind me asking…" Ingrid began in a curious tone. "But the two of you…"

"We called a truce." Emma explained, as Ingrid prepared her ice cream, not even having to ask Emma what she wanted.

Ingrid nodded her understanding, as she handed Emma over a bowl of cookie dough ice cream, before turning to look at Killian.

"And yourself?"

"Cookies and cream, please." Killian said in a polite manner.

Ingrid nodded as she scooped some into a bowl, and Killian noted that she gave him extra for the first time.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way the two of you, but you look lovely together."

Emma blushed. "I think you're mistaken. We're just friends, Ingrid."

Killian nodded, pushing down the sinking feeling.

"At the moment." Emma added, causing Ingrid to smile.

"Well, looking at you now, that doesn't surprise me. This time last year, I would have thought you were joking." Ingrid commented, as another family made their way in.

Emma turned to see the mayor, Regina, her husband, Robin, and their two sons, Henry and Roland, enter.

"Miss Swan. Mr Jones." Regina said in a polite manner. "Lovely and unexpected to see you here, together."

Robin patted Killian's shoulder gently. Robin was Killian's old sports teacher at school, and it was no common knowledge that Robin and Killian kept in touch when Killian graduated. Regina was the youngest mayor to ever run Storybrooke. Being twenty-seven years of age, she and Robin had married very young, and Henry, who was seven, was the same age as Emma's younger brother, Neal. Robin had been twenty-two when Killian graduated Storybrooke at eighteen.

"Are you going to come watch the football game this weekend?" Robin asked. "The team might feel a bit more inspired if the greatest football player for Storybrooke High to ever see is there."

Killian chuckled. "Of course I'll be there. And tell them not to be nervous. I'm sure they are going play amicably."

Emma was focused on Regina, who was holding Roland on her hip, whilst looking between Emma and Killian.

"I don't mean to pry Miss Swan, but did that basket date actually work?" Regina asked, a puzzled expression across her features.

"In a sense." Emma said. "If you'll excuse us, Killian and I should go eat our ice cream before it melts."

Regina and Robin nodded.

"Of course." Robin smiled. "See you on Saturday night Killian."

"Yeah, you too." Killian replied, as he followed Emma to a seat outside. "Am I missing something? You and the mayor don't get on…"

"No, we do." Emma answered, eating some cookie dough. "She still hasn't forgiven me for the whole Roland incident. His first word was Em."

Killian laughed a little. "Seriously? I always thought babies tended to say mom or dad or something along those lines."

"Well yeah, but some don't. My first word was dog." Emma chuckled. "Mom was really disappointed, whilst dad was smug. They'd betted on what I would say first. Mom thought I would say her title, and dad his."

Killian smiled at Emma, before taking some of his ice cream and eating it. Emma waited until his spoon was in the air, before she leant over the table and dug her spoon into his. Killian raised an eye-brow as Emma pulled back, before licking the spoon.

"Pinching my ice cream are we?"

Emma gave him an innocent look, but smiled. "I've never tried it before, so I leant over and took some."

Killian smirked as he leant over this time, pinching some of hers. Emma's eyes widened when she saw that he had the big clump of cookie dough, her favourite part.

"Oh I'm sorry." Killian teased, holding the spoon in mid-air. "Where you saving this for last?"

Emma nodded, watching his every movements, and she smiled when he slowly guided the spoon back to her, before dropping it back in the bowl, and taking ice cream instead.

"You didn't think I'd seriously eat it, did you?" Killian chuckled, as he placed some ice cream in his mouth, unaware that a small drip had landed on his chin.

Emma laughed gently, before grabbing her napkin and leaning over the table, wiping the small drip.

"Actually for a second I thought you would." Emma replied, as though she was pretending that she hadn't just wiped his chin.

Killian decided not to push the subject, but on this inside he was racing at her mouth being so close to his.

"I wouldn't do that." Killian smiled. "I remember in high school, I was behind you in the lunch line and Graham stole the clump of dough from your ice cream and ate it. Even though you didn't say anything to him in that moment, I could see in your eyes that you weren't happy about it."

Emma's green eyes locked on his blue ones. "You watched me in high school."

Killian shrugged and leant back in his chair. "I may have tormented you personally, but there were times I stopped others from teasing you."

Emma raised an eye-brow urging for him to continue.

"Well, there was a time when Milah was planning on breaking into your locker and loading it with shaving cream." Killian explained. "I caught whiff of it and told her not to."

Emma smiled at him. "So even though you took the piss out of me in high school, you always had a soft spot."

"Aye, I guess I did. At the time, I probably didn't realize it was genuine, I think I was just more concerned about getting into serious trouble." Killian explained. "You know I could have been expelled for some of the things I did, but the school wouldn't dare expel someone who was a descendant of the town founders. It was actually Robin who talked some sense into me. I may not have been an angel still, but I now knew the limits on how far I could take things."

Emma was surprised that Killian was allowing her to know so much about him, and he didn't seem to be even the slightest bit bothered by it. Emma sighed.

"Well, I wasn't peachy perfect either." Emma said, causing Killian to raise an eye-brow at her. "At the age of fifteen I went to a party at Robert Gold's house, and I snuck in alcohol. I was spewing by the end of the night and completely hung over. Graham had to carry me home, and come up with some bull story about me accidentally drinking something with alcohol in. My parents thought I was a little angel so they believed it."

Killian chuckled as he watched Emma cringe at the memory.

"I don't think I've ever drank as much as I did that night again. And remember how we used to have those annual swimming carnivals at school?" Killian nodded. "Well in my last year, Belle and I skipped it and caught the train into New York Friday morning so we could have a longer weekend in the city than planned. Mom and dad only found out when my bag was snatched on the underground. They grounded me for weeks."

"I remember." Killian laughed. "Well, I remember you were grounded. I didn't know what for. Hey, at least you weren't sneaking out for one night stands or for boys."

"I bet you did that a lot." Emma chuckled, not noticing Killian's sudden stiffness.

"Is that what people really think about me?"

Emma looked up at Killian and one look told her that what she had just accused him of was not true. She had heard rumours that he liked to have one night stands, and given it was such a small town, everyone believed them.

"Emma, I've only ever had one. It was with Milah a couple of weeks after we broke up. I was on my way around to your house to apologize, when I found out Liam had died. I was angry and I went round to her house and we slept together. All the others are un-true."

Emma's eyes widened. "I… I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Emma knew that by looking at him, it wasn't.

They ate the rest of their ice cream in silence, and even when they were in Killian's car on the way back to Emma's, Emma noticed that he was silent.

"Killian, I really didn't mean to accuse you…"

"Of being a man-whore." Killian chuckled, but it wasn't his usual warm tone. "Don't worry, now I know what people think about me, it's better…"

Emma turned to face Killian when he parked in the driveway. "Killian, I promise you, Belle and I are the only ones who have ever spoken about you in this manner. I'm sorry."

Killian gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Is that your way of trying to make me feel better?"

Emma went to reply, but when her eyes met his, she didn't see the warm Killian Jones she had been with these past couple of days, she saw the same Killian Jones in high school.

"I'll see you tonight." Killian said, as he re-started the engine.

"Killian, I'm sorry…"

"About calling and referring to me as man-whore. That's the equivalent of a female slut. I'm glad to know that you think of me in this manner…"

Emma opened the car door, and she could feel tears burning in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry, Killian. I didn't mean to. I heard rumours and assumed." Emma whispered. "See you later."

Killian watched as she slammed the car door, before storming into the house. He sat there for a few moments, his own tears threatening to fall. He had really messed up in high school, and the way he acted then, continues to cause people to think of him in such a negative light in the present, and still hold him accountable for some of the things he might have done all those years ago. And the woman who he really wanted to win the heart of, was one of those people.

He left Emma's driveway, driving down to the beach. He needed to clear his mind. Everything had been going so smoothly until half an hour ago, and now, he had made himself come across as a jerk again, because he wouldn't accept her apology. She'd accepted his apology for what he did in school, and yet he couldn't accept hers. An hour later, he finally came off the beach, walking quickly to his truck. He was going back to her, because he knew he always would.

Killian pulled back up at the front of Emma's and rested his head on the wheel, trying to compose himself in a calm manner so that he could offer a proper apology. A few moments later, he climbed out of the car, needing to say sorry. He got angry. He was hurt. He knew how Emma felt in high school, and in that moment, he needed to fix things between them, and let her know that he was an ass, and that he just wanted them to be okay again like they were that morning.

After knocking at the front door a few times, and trying to turn the knob, he was certain that Emma was purposely not answering and had had more than likely bolted the door as well as just locking it. Smacking his head against the front door in frustration, he turned to look at the wall. A wooden ladder was up the side of the house, with vines growing out of it. He knew that it was Emma's window, and without thinking, he began climbing. When he finally reached the top, it was to find the window open, and to see that Emma was laying on the bed, a pillow against her chest.

Her eyes widened when he climbed into the room and she sat up. It took Emma a few moments to comprehend what she was seeing.

Killian Jones was standing in her bedroom.

He had scaled the wall of a two storey house for her, just like all the princes did in the fairy-tales to see their loves.

And he was looking at her as though she was the most important thing in the universe.

**Thoughts? **


	8. Eight

**Chapter Eight: **

"You could have fallen and gotten hurt." Were the first words that came out of Emma's mouth.

"I know." Killian replied, nervously scratching the back of his head. "But, I wanted to see you."

Emma nodded and looked at him in a studying manner. After a few moments, Emma sighed and moved over on the bed, patting the space beside her. Killian slowly walked up to the bed, before sitting down next to her. Emma noted that they were keeping their distance more than they did the past few days together, and Emma didn't like it. Without thinking, she reached over and took his hand, Killian just looking at her sheepishly, as he pulled back his hand, causing Emma to stiffen.

"I'm sorry." Killian said, earning a surprised look from Emma. "I should have expected that people in this town would think the worst of me, but hearing it from you hurt. I'm sorry for being a jerk back then in the car. I know you didn't mean to make me angry, but I just let it get to me. I went down to the beach and had a think about it. Emma, for some reason, you accepted my apology on putting you through the torment in high school, when I never thought for one minute you would, and for that, I'm taking a leaf out of your book."

Emma watched curiously, as he re-took her hand.

"I'm going to try and be a better person. Not just to you, but to everyone in this town. And my first apology was for you, and my second." He chuckled as his thumb stroked the back of her hand in a soothing manner. "You didn't deserve the crap I just gave you in the car."

Emma clutched the pillow against her tighter with her other hand.

"I just managed to prove to myself then that I am still a jerk, contrary to what I have been trying to believe these last few days. I mean, people can't change that fast."

"No, they can't." Emma interrupted. "But the difference is, you are trying, and that is what matters the most, Killian."

"I'm trying for you." Killian answered honestly.

Emma nodded and looked away. "And I'm sorry for assuming something." Emma looked back at him. "I would hate if someone called me a slut and I know how offensive the term is. I've just heard so many things about you sleeping around that I believed they were true…"

Killian sat closer to her on the bed, and used his fingers to tilt her chin, his eyes connected with hers.

"Emma, please don't apologize for an honest mistake. I'm convinced that many people will believe what you just told me, but as long as I know you don't believe it, then I'm okay with it."

Emma nodded, as she leant closer to him, intending to press her lips against his. Emma was positive in that moment that they were going to kiss, but a loud knock from the front door interrupted them, and Emma pulled back in surprise.

"Shit. That'll be mom and dad." She whispered, jumping off the bed. "They're going to know you're here because of your car, and the bolted door. Oh god."

Emma was mumbling nonsense as she quickly made her way down the stairs, Killian hot on her trails.

"You're twenty-one. Surely you can have men over." Killian teased.

"Yeah, but they can't get in…" Emma unlocked the door and her eyes widened slightly when she saw none other than Neal Cassidy stood there.

Killian tensed behind Emma, knowing about Emma's once crush on Neal.

"Uh, can I help you?" Emma asked Neal, in a surprised manner.

"I was wondering if your father was home. He's not at the station, so I thought he'd be…" His eyes settled on Killian. "Here."

Emma shook her head. "No sorry, can I take a message for him for when he gets back?"

Neal nodded. "Someone broke into my house. No one was answering at the sheriff's station so I thought coming here would be my best option, but clearly not."

Emma turned to see Killian standing behind her, as though he was in protective mode.

"Sorry, I uh, I didn't expect to see you here with Jones." Neal mumbled. "Bit of a shock actually. But anyway, please give your father my number…" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Emma. "I'll be going now."

Emma shut the door once he disappeared and turned to Killian. "Okay, I might not like him as much as I thought I did. He smelt of alcohol."

Killian cracked a grin.

A couple of hours later, Emma found herself sat around Killian's family's dining table, as she watched Mary Margaret and Catherine talk about handbags, whilst David and Alexander talked about the break in at Neal's house. She noticed that Killian was quietly eating. In all honesty, Emma could take her mind of earlier when she almost kissed Killian, and she found herself wishing they had kissed. She wanted to know what Killian kissed and tasted like, and how soft his lips were. Unaware to her at the moment, Killian was thinking the same thing. After dinner, Emma helped Catherine move the dishes into the kitchen, whilst the others remained in the longue.

"You're good for him." Catherine said, with a soft smile as she looked at Emma.

"Pardon?" Emma asked with a curious expression.

"Killian. These past few days, he's been better. More sociable, and kinder." Catherine smiled. "He likes you, Emma. A lot. Thank you for giving him a chance."

Emma nodded. "Of course."

"Alex and I really didn't like Milah. She was loud and loved to party, and was the complete opposite what we would ever want for Killian. We warned him not to get involved with her, and hang around people like you, but he didn't listen. He spiralled out of control in high school and had his heart broken."

Emma listened to Catherine as she helped to pile the dishes up in the dishwasher.

"After he had his heart broken, and Liam passed away…" Catherine sniffled at the mention of Liam. "He had a bit of a reality check. He might have changed slightly then, and realized that he had liked you the majority of your youthful years together, even though he never showed it in a polite manner. And the basket was his idea. He took is an opportunity to apologize. I honestly didn't expect him to spill everything in one go, but he did, and clearly it was enough for you to forgive and give him a chance."

Emma smiled. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Mrs Jones…"

"Call me Catherine, Emma."

"Okay, Catherine. And I know he made the wrong choices in his teenage years, everyone makes wrong choices and I know his apology and his feelings were genuine. And because of that, I decided to give him a chance."

"Thank you."

The kitchen door opened slightly and Emma and Catherine turned to see Killian stood there.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I just wanted to let Emma know her phone has rung a couple of times. Lily's name was on the screen."

Emma looked at Catherine in an apologetic manner. "Sorry, do you mind if I quickly see what Lily wants?"

"Of course."

Emma walked past Killian, their arms brushing slightly. She grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter, and headed out into the Jones' small garden. There was a section near the back of the yard that was a circle of trees, and inside, under a rose archway, was a couple of stone benches, a small fountain and garden swing. Emma sat down on the swing, before dialling Lily's number.

"Hey." Emma said. "Sorry I missed your call, I was at a dinner with some family friends."

"That's okay. Hey, I was just wondering when you will be back in New York."

Emma thought about it for a few moments. Christmas was next week and she wanted to be with her family, but she definitely wanted to be back in New York for New Years Eve.

"Probably the twenty-eighth." Emma answered. "I want to be there for the fireworks."

Lily laughed down the line. "Of course you do. Well, I have a couple of friends who are coming to visit, Walsh Davenport and Zelena Green. I was just wondering if it was okay if they crashed til early January."

"Of course. Just not in my room." Emma teased. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Cool. Sorry I have to go, my mom is calling me. Have a lovely Christmas."

"You too."

Emma hung up the phone and placed it back in her bag, before standing and making her way back towards the house.

"Hey." Killian's voice came.

Emma watched as Killian made his way towards her, carrying two glasses of red wine.

"Milady." He chuckled, handing her one.

Emma smiled, as he led her back to the garden swing, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Neal's asleep on the couch, and they're talking about the next town fundraiser. I thought it might be boring."

Emma nodded, as she watched Killian switch on some lights, which lit up the small section they were sat in.

"So, did you catch what they were planning next?" Emma questioned, just a little bit curious.

"A boxing day ball." Killian answered. "You know, big fancy dresses, fancy hair and dancing til midnight."

"Sounds like torture." Emma teased, as she took another sip of her wine.

Killian didn't respond as he sipped away at his wine as well, occasionally looking at Emma who had her eyes shut.

"I think three glasses of wine in an hour is enough for me." Emma said, as she finished the last drop.

Killian chuckled. "Yeah, I don't want get you drunk."

Emma prodded his side in a child-like manner. "I'm not drunk, or feeling tipsy. I just don't want to get those side effects."

Killian nodded. "I, uh, heard your conversation with Lily. You're going back to New York for New Years Eve."

Emma shrugged. "Yes. I love watching the fireworks. Hey, uh, Lily is going to have friends over, so if you'd, you know, like to come and see the fireworks at midnight, you're more than welcome to."

Killian eyed her curiously. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'll see if Belle and Robert can come to. There's a hotel nearby where you can stay, seen as the apartment will be full because of Lily's friends, if you want."

Killian nodded. "I'd love to. It'd be the first time I'd leave Storybrooke."

"You will love it." Emma smiled. "Times Square is amazing, and I can take the three of you to a Broadway Show… Given you don't mind musicals."

Killian shook his head. "I grew up on stage shows because of my mother."

Killian smiled at her, their eyes locked. The moon shone over them and occasionally a shooting star would fly overhead.

"I wanted to kiss you earlier." Emma whispered. "In my room."

Killian gave her a surprised look as she moved closer, her eyes closing.

"Emma, I think you're a bit tipsy, whether you like it or not. And when I finally kiss you…" He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I want you to be fully sober, so it's burned into your mind. Come on, let's head inside and watch a movie."

Emma pulled back and nodded, trying not to let her disappointment show, but at the same time, she admired Killian for saying no. He was right, she wasn't exactly sober, her hands were tingling, and she knew it would be a blur in the morning, and like Killian, she wanted to remember their first kiss.

Even if it meant she would have to wait for it.

**Thoughts?**


	9. Nine

**Don't worry about Neal. He's not going to be bad. I want to try and make him a nice guy for a change.**

**also I apologize for any obvious mistakes. It's late and I wanted to give you something. I'll read through in the morning and make changes **

**Chapter Nine: **

The next day, Emma found herself walking along the beach solo. Killian had said he was at a family gathering and wouldn't be able to see her that day. Belle was out with Robert for the day, and said that they would get coffee tomorrow afternoon. Emma smiled as the waves rolled over feet, before she waded into the water waist deep. Emma closed her eyes as she let the soft waves roll past her.

"Relaxing, isn't it?"

Emma jumped and turned to face Neal standing there, a smile on his face. Beside him was his black Labrador.

"Yes." Emma smiled.

Neal watched as Emma got out the water, before stopping in front of him, bending down and picking up her jacket and phone.

"I'll walk you back up if you want?" Neal offered.

Emma went to reply when she felt her phone buzz. Glancing at the screen, she saw a text from Killian, saying he was round the corner from the beach. Emma had sent him a message earlier saying she was going to be at the beach, and clearly Killian had managed to get away.

"It's okay." Emma smiled. "Killian's a minute away."

Neal chuckled. "I truly didn't see that coming. Tell your father thank you for sorting out my house break in. See you."

Emma watched as Neal made his way up the beach, and she felt nothing. Five weeks ago, she would have loved for Neal to notice her, and now that he had, she found she could think of no one else but Killian. And speaking of Killian, he was running towards her, a smile on his face.

"Hey." Emma laughed, as Killian stopped in front of her. "You run away or something?"

"You could say that." Killian chuckled, before turning to look at Neal's retreating figure. "What'd he want?"

"Wanted to walk me back to my car." Emma answered, as the two set off down the beach together.

"I was about to head home and then I got your text. Good timing though. I was ready to accept his offer."

Killian smiled, but there was a tense look behind his eyes. Emma didn't notice as she was happily watching her feet disappear under the sand with each step she took.

"So, how was family half-day?" She asked, as they came to a rock, both sitting down.

"Alright. Mom and dad introduced me to a man named William Smee. Apparently he is a successful business owner and dad wants me to learn the ropes from him. If you ask me, he looked like a sneaky bastard."

Emma rolled her eyes, as she turned to look at him. "I'm sure he isn't. I don't think your father would want you hanging around someone like him, let alone learning the ropes."

"I guess not." Killian replied, as he looked back across the water. "So, New York, will it be cold?"

"Yes. I know we've had a few warm days here, warm enough to swim, but New York will be freezing. Make sure you bring warm gear." Emma said. "I can't wait for you to see the fireworks. I watched them last year with Lily and someone called Adam. Cheeky bastard he was. Tried to kiss me."

"What did you do?"

"Smacked him around the face, before leaving him in a crowd of kissing ninnies."

Killian laughed at Emma's words, and he had a sudden urge to wrap his arm around her shoulders, but forced himself not too.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Killian asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Open presents, have a nice lunch and dinner, and then bed. Neal's okay with Christmas. He doesn't exactly get excited."

Killian nodded. "Well, once I snuck into the living room with Liam, and we opened our presents sneakily. Mom and dad got really angry and the next year, they locked the door. Liam and I had to wait until they woke up before we could open something."

Emma laughed this time and glanced at him. "I heard you and Liam were naughty with one another. Kind of makes me wish Neal is closer to my age. I've never had a moment where I could have done something exciting with him. With mom having me at eighteen, she and dad didn't want any more children. Anyway, at thirty they decided to have another baby and Neal was born. Thirteen years is a huge age gap for siblings."

Even though Killian knew about the crazy year gap, he still let out a low whistle.

"I think we should head back." Emma said. "I'm starved."

Killian raised an eye-brow as they jumped off the rock. "Is that you're way of saying you want me to take you to lunch?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's my way of saying I need food. Plus…" She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "I have money.."

"Aye, but a gentleman always pays." Killian smiled. "Trust me, Emma, I don't mind paying for you lunch."

Emma nodded and bit her lip as the two started a trek back to the carpark. Sure enough, Emma was right. It was clear Killian had either ran or walked here, because his car was nowhere in sight. Emma led Killian over to her car, and they got in, Killian in the passenger seat and Emma in the drivers.

"This is the first time I've been in a car with you driving." Killian commented, as Emma pulled out of the carpark. "Please tell me you're a good driver?"

"I'm decent." Emma teased, as she stopped at a stop sign. "So, did you family let you leave?"

"Mom did. She could see I was bored and a bit down about not being able to see you today and I think she felt sorry for me. Plus, I didn't like the idea of you walking on a secluded beach by yourself. You never know who might come along."

"Well…" Emma said, as she pulled onto a backstreet. "The only person I saw was Neal, walking his dog Bufty. Who names a dog bufty?"

"An idiot." Killian smirked. "Anyway, where are we going for lunch?"

Emma shrugged. "Not Granny's again. I think she's getting sick of seeing us in there. I was thinking the new Mexican Grill which just opened. I fancy myself a taco."

Killian nodded. "Sure, I haven't been yet either, but I hear it's good."

"Yeah, Belle said it was to die for."

Five minutes later, Emma parked in a space out front, and Killian was surprised to see that it was quite busy.

"Do you want to sit in or get take-out?" Emma asked. "I think my parents are out, so we can have full dibs on the television."

Killian smirked at her. "Trying to get me alone, Swan?"

"What if I am?" Emma smiled innocently, as she joined the back of the queue.

Emma felt goose-bumps when she felt Killian's lips beside her ear.

"Please, you couldn't handle it." He whispered, before moving back, leaving Emma feeling hot and flustered.

Twenty minutes later, Emma and Killian left with their take-away meal, and Emma drove back to her parent's house. Once parked in the driveway, they both got out of the car, before making their way up to the house. Emma unlocked the door and the two entered. Sure enough, Mary Margaret, David and Neal were out.

"So, anything you want to watch?" Emma asked, as she pulled some plates out of the cupboard.

"Whatever you want. I'm not fussed." Killian answered honestly, dishing out their food.

Emma noticed that he gave her the lion share, but didn't comment. Killian simply smiled at her in a tender manner, before walking into the living room, Emma following him.

"Alright, well my favourite movie is _The Princess Bride. _Have you seen it?" Emma asked, as she popped the DVD in, getting it set up.

"No, but I've heard it's supposed to be one of the best movies of all time."

"It is." Emma answered, as the film started. "Now be quiet, I don't want any distractions."

"Of course milady."

They watched the movie in silence and by the time it was finished, Emma's legs were in Killian's lap and his head was tilted back, quiet snores coming out every so often. Emma smiled, as his fingers absentmindedly traced patterns on her legs. It wasn't until Mary Margaret and David arrived home with Neal that he woke. Like a proper gentleman, Killian apologized for being in the house without them present, and Mary Margaret and David brushed him off, saying he was more than welcome. Neal then challenged Killian to a game of PS3, and as Emma watched her brother battle it out with her friend, maybe sort of boyfriend, on the Ps3, Emma couldn't help but see how right it looked. It was though Killian was a part of the family.

And Emma knew that he fit right in, and for the briefest of moments, she wanted him to.

**Thoughts? **


	10. Ten

**Okay, so first of all, I'm sorry it's been a while by my book on a fic. I've been working, been out with friends and I would have updated last night, but I had an allergic reaction to something. Also, I apologize for any mistakes. I split wine on my laptop, so a few keys aren't working, so I'm using an external keyboard, which is so ancient lol. **

**Rant time: **

How many times do I have to say it? If you want to point out a mistake then have the decency to point it out in a nice manner. I am sick of having guest reviewers using errors and then telling me in a rude manner that they don't' like the story anymore. To the guest who just pointed it out with Mary Margaret, I am sick and not with it at the moment. If you don't want to read works with mistakes in, then find a published book which has been professionally edited. I am seriously cheesed off that the way you came across to me then about an error. If you want to be rude and tell an author that you are no longer enjoying a fic, then move on to the next one and don't read mine. I have already taken down one of my fics because of people like you and others, and if I continue to be treated in the way some guests are, I will not write anymore.

There is a difference between critique and hate. You've made me feel insecure about my work, because now all I can think that heaps of other people are no longer enjoying what I'm writing. Either log in and tell me through direct messaging in a KIND manner, or just move on. I don't want to have to deal with a childish review over a mistake. I've changed it because yes, it was completely out of context and if Mary Margaret was to "carry a torch" for Killian it would be gross, but when I wrote it, it didn't even flash through my mind for one second for it meaning anything along those lines.

So in future, if you want to leave reviews like that, go on another fic. I'm fed up of dealing with anon reviewers who just want to bitch and put me down. Writing is supposed to be fun, and right now, I'm struggling to even write one paragraph. Just be kind and respectful of the author in the future.

**Chapter Ten: **

An hour later, Killian managed to escape Leo and the Ps3, to join Emma in the back yard. Emma was helping Mary Margaret to pot some flowers, whilst David mowed the lawn. 

"Would you like some help?" Killian asked, as he stopped beside Mary Margaret.

Emma watched as her mother smiled up at Killian and handed him some pansies.

"That would be lovely." Mary Margaret smiled. "Those are going just there, by the pool."

Killian made his way over to the section where Mary Margaret had pointed out, and he noted that Emma was potting a rose tree. Killian knew that Mary Margaret liked flowers and as he watched Emma calmly organize her rose tree, he could see that Emma was the same. He chuckled as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, before standing up and admiring her work.

"It looks beautiful!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, as she made her way over, standing beside Emma. "I love the red roses. You were right. I like them better than yellow."

Emma looked at her mother and smiled. "I told you so. Your garden is elegant, and I thought red would look better with the flowers you already have than yellow roses."

Killian planted his pansies, before standing beside Emma, looking at the tree. He too knew that Emma preferred red roses. He could remember her saying as a teenager that she liked red better.

"Well, it sure does look nice." Killian replied, earning a smile from Mary Margaret.

Emma felt Mary Margaret's arm wrap around her shoulders, and shockingly to Emma, she pulled Killian into the embrace as well. Emma laughed as she was squished between the two. Even though she and Killian didn't used to get on, Emma always knew that her mother carried a torch for Killian. Emma could tell that Mary Margaret wanted her and Killian to move past their differences and become friends.

"Okay, suffocating here." Emma said after a few moments, finally getting out of their embrace.

Killian chuckled as Emma quickly re-tied her hair before glaring at the two in a playful manner.

"Okay, well it's getting late, Killian." Mary Margaret said as she looked at her watch. "I think you should get going."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Wow, one minute your happy he's here and the next you can't wait to get rid of him."

Killian's cheek's tinged red for a few moments, before Mary Margaret's eyes widened slightly. 

"I didn't mean it like that, Emma. I'm sure his parents are expecting him home for dinner, unless you'd like to have dinner with us."

Emma glanced at Killian and she could see the rejection in his eyes, and it left a sad feeling in her stomach. 

"I'd love to, but I'm needed at home. We have guests. I only got out this afternoon because my mother took pity on me." Killian chuckled, as the three headed back into the house, David finishing the lawn off. 

"Okay, well, we'd love to have you around for dinner again one night." Mary Margaret smiled. "See you later."

"Have a good evening."

Emma turned to face Killian once her mother left the room and smiled a little. 

"I guess that you need a ride home, hey?" Emma said, as she grabbed her car keys. 

"Uh, yes please." Killian smiled, as he headed for the door.

After telling David that she was dropping Killian off home, Emma exited the house and got into her car, before starting the engine and pulling onto the road. 

"So, may I enquire why you always get so tense when I mention Neal or when he's around? It isn't because I once liked him is it…"

Killian sighed. "Uh, not really. I just never got on with the guy. He's alright, Emma. I'm not his biggest fan, but he's decent."

Emma nodded and sighed. "Oh well, just so you are one hundred percent confident on the situation, I don't like him any longer."

Killian glanced at Emma out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "I know."

Emma smiled at him, before concentrating on the road again. Eventually, she pulled up out the front of his house and sighed. 

"I'm with Belle tomorrow…"

"So, do you want to do something in the evening?" 

Emma glanced at him curiously. "Like what?"

"There's a nice seafood restaurant we could try." He offered, looking at her in a gentle manner. "You know, it could be like a date."

Emma blushed a little but her smile didn't fade. "I'd love to. Text me the details tomorrow."

"I will. Good night, Emma."

"Good night."

Emma watched as Killian made his way to the front door of his house. She chuckled when he turned and waved before disappearing inside.

This time next week, they would be in New York, and it would be New Year, which means Christmas will have gone. As Emma drove back towards her house, she realized that she and Belle needed to go shopping tomorrow, as now she needed to get Killian a present.

The next day, Emma met Belle outside of the town library, where she had just had breakfast with Robert Gold, the two then headed down Main Street together.

"Any idea what you're going to get lover boy for Christmas?" Belle teased, as they walked down Main Street together.

Emma shook her head. "I don't have a clue. I don't exactly know him a hundred percent. I'm thinking something simple and plain. He wants to travel, so I'm thinking a travel book so he can plot where he wants to go."

Belle smiled. "That sounds lovely. I wonder what he'll get you."

Emma shrugged. "Who knows?"

Belle and Emma entered the local book shop, _Once Upon A Time. _Belle made her way over to the romance novels straight away like she always did, whilst Emma headed over to the travel section. It took her a while to scan through the books, before finally pulling a thick book off the shelf. _**101 Places to Go Before You Die. **_

Emma opened the book and had a quick scan through. It had a list of places, and each place had a detailed description and a list of things to do. Emma smiled, as she read about Venice, the one place she wanted to go. 

"So, have you found something?" Belle asked from the other side of the shelf. 

"Yeah." Emma called back, as she made her way around the case, holding the book.

"Alright, well, I got Robert his present yesterday, so how about we do some girl shopping?"

Emma nodded as she handed the book over to the shop worker, for him to scan it through the system. After paying, Emma and Belle headed into a dress shop. Apparently, the Christmas Ball was going ahead, and Belle said that she needed a new dress. Emma was planning to wear an old dress, as she didn't have the money to buy a new one, but it was clear that Belle was not holding back.

Emma glanced through a rack on the wall at blue evening dresses, whilst Belle made her way through gold ones. 

"So, are you and Killian going to the ball together?" Belle asked, as she made her way over to Emma, carrying numerous amounts of dresses in her arms.

"He hasn't asked me, so I guess not." Emma replied honestly, as her gaze settled on a blue trumpet style gown. 

"Wow, Emma!" Belle exclaimed, as she looked at it. "It's beautiful. You need to get it!"

Emma glanced at the price tag and her eyes widened. Quickly, she pushed the dress back onto the rack. 

"Uh, I think I'll just stick with my old prom dress." Emma muttered. "But you need to get trying on yours."

Belle nodded and made her way into the dressing room, whilst the shop assistant, Flora, made her way over. 

"You know that dress would look beautiful on you, but I think in pink better…"

Emma looked at the older woman and smiled softly. "Oh, well, I don't have any money at the moment, but if I were to buy it, I probably would go for blue. It suits me better. Or red."

"Well, I'll give you a tip, all the women and girls at the Christmas gathering this weekend will either be in red, gold or green. I definitely think you should wear blue. You would stand out beautifully."

Emma blushed as Flora made her way back to the counter.

Another ten minutes went by before Belle made her way out of the changing room carrying a puffy gold dress. Immediately Emma knew she was taking after the Disney Princess, and she could see that Belle was radiating with her choice. 

"Don't I get to see?" Emma asked, surprised at the fact that Belle hadn't shown her.

Belle simply shook her head and gave Emma a small grin. "Nope. It's a surprise. You know you should have tried that dress on…"

Emma sighed. "Look, I'd rather spend my money on place in New York, considering that is where I want to live in the future."

"I know. Anyway, I wonder what Jones got you for Christmas. I bet it's something beautiful."

Emma chuckled. "As long as he doesn't go overboard I'm fine with whatever it is."

"Well, we will have to wait and see."

Another five minutes went by before Emma and Belle emerged from the dress shop, and the last person Emma expected to run into that day, Killian, was right outside the door. His eyes widened as well, as though he didn't expect to see her there. 

"Hey." Emma smiled, as she looked up at him with a shy smile. 

"Hi." Killian replied, clearly stunned. "Been dress shopping?' 

"I have." Belle chirped up, holding out her back for Killian. 

"I take it you found something." Killian smiled at Belle, before noticing that Emma was empty handed, apart from a paper bag, from the local bookshop. "You didn't find something to your liking, love?"

Emma's cheeks tinged a little at the word _love_. Belle, who had clearly heard it was grinning madly, clearly trying to contain herself.

"Couldn't afford anything." Emma replied, honestly. "I'll just wear an old dress. We're still on for tonight, aren't we?"

Killian nodded and his smile turned playful. "Aye, I'll pick you up at six thirty. Well nice seeing you Belle."

"Likewise." Belle smiled. 

"See you." Emma said, briefly touching Killian's arm as she walked past him.

After making sure that Emma and Belle were gone, Killian turned to the dress shop and sighed. He had been walking up and down this street all day, not knowing what to get Emma for Christmas, and now it seemed the answer was right in the palm of his hand. He was of course going to ask her to the ball, and he felt sad that she would have to wear an old dress, so his present would be a dress, and a corsage.

Flora looked mildly surprised when Killian entered her dress shop. 

"Can I help you?" Flora asked in a suspicious tone. 

"Actually yes…" Killian answered, feeling awkward.

Flora was Aurora's godmother, and clearly Flora still remembered him as the guy who stood up Aurora in high school. Gulping, he glanced around.

"Emma Swan was just in here. I was wondering if you know what dress she was looking at?"

Flora raised an eye-brow, but didn't question his motives as she led him over to the rack where Emma had been looking. 

"She's a size four." Flora said, pulling the blue dress off the rack.

Killian ran his fingers over the soft material and smiled. He knew that Emma would look beautiful.

"I'll take it."

Flora took the dress over to the counter, before ringing it up. 

"You're not planning to stand Emma up are you?"

Killian looked in the older woman's eyes and sighed. "No. I really care for Emma."

Flora smiled as she handed him the dress.

"I can see it in your eyes. Don't break her heart, Jones. Emma Swan is one in a million."

Killian looked at the older woman softly. "I know."

**Thoughts? **


	11. Eleven

**Also very quickly, if you are reading this guest, who left me the extremely rude and offensive reviews over Snowing, and you missed my author's note to you, then here is a shortened version. **

**It was a mistake. I would never have Mary Margaret in love with Killian. It is GROSS. I am huge lover of Snowing and I can't stand fics were they are separated or in love with someone else. If you think it's okay to tell me I take the cake for Snowing hate, then you are very mistaken. Please be careful and have your facts straight before you start being rude to others. You don't need to leave TWO reviews in the space of six minutes. As soon as I saw your first one, I changed it immediately after seeing my mistake. You clearly didn't check and wrote another review after the error had been fixed. **

**Please consider other people's feelings before you leave reviews like that and actually consider whether it is a mistake before jumping to conclusions. I am fairly certain you are the same person who slammed me for a name error in the first chapter, also leaving two reviews in the space of five minutes, after it was changed after your first review. Never tell a writer their story is disgusting unless you have actual proof it is. A disgusting story is one about rape. Not a story with a simple mistake. If this is the way you want to think of my writing, then go read someone else's fic. Your childish behaviour is not needed.**

**Also, it's late where I am so after work tomorrow, I will be reading through this chapter and the last one for any obvious mistakes. I apologise for the mistakes, and if you see them, don't jump to conclusions about me hating a ship or a character. **

**Chapter Eleven:**

Emma twirled in front of the mirror that same evening, double-checking her appearance. Even though she was well aware of Killian's feelings for her, she still wanted to look beautiful. She had opted for the same peachy/beige dress she had worn on the basket date, wanting a complete do-over. Her hair was in soft ringlets down her back, which Mary Margaret had styled for her, with the help of Belle.

"Emma, Killian is here." Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

Emma took a deep breath as she faced herself in the mirror, before grabbing her purse from the bench and exiting the room, and making her way down the stairs. Killian was in deep conversation with David, and whatever they were talking about seemed stern, well David seemed stern. Mary Margaret had left the room, as she was in the process of cooking dinner for Neal, who wasn't too interested in what Emma was wearing, or ultimately what Killian's reaction would be.

As soon as Killian's gaze landed on Emma stood there waiting for he and David to finish their conversation, Killian suddenly found himself speechless once again. Killian's expression was no longer serious, but loving as his eyes didn't break contact with Emma's.

"You look…" David began.

"Beautiful." Killian interrupted. "Stunning."

Mary Margaret entered the hallway, drying her hands on a tea towel.

"You look wonderful, Emma." Her mother complemented.

Emma blushed under all three gazes, as she picked her coat for the evening off the rack, slipping it on and fastening it.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"I was just telling Killian that I have no problem driving and picking you both up." David said, causing Killian to blush.

'"I think we'll be okay." Emma said, quickly saying goodbye to her mother and father.

Absentmindedly, she took Killian's hand and pulled him from the house. Killian immediately tightened his fingers around hers, as they made the way over to his car.

Emma stopped in her tracks when she saw a posh, brand new BMW sitting there and not his usual pick-up.

"Uh…"

"I've had it for a few weeks." Killian explained, as he opened the passenger seat for her. "I just wanted to wait for a special moment to use it."

"You're lucky your parents are so rich." Emma said, as she got in the car.

Killian shut the door, and got in his side, and turned to face her. "Actually, they only partly contributed. I've been saving since I was eight, and uh, well dad is friends with a man who owns one shop and he gave me a discount. I don't like to rely on my parents for things."

Emma smiled at him as he started the car. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. There's nothing worse than people who do."

Killian nodded as he pulled out onto the road. "So, have you thought of anything that you might like to eat tonight?"

"I like any type of seafood." Emma answered honestly. "I guess I'll just see what looks the nicest on the menu. What about you?"

"Prawns for starters and salmon for main." Killian smiled. "I get it evert time. It's my favourite."

Emma chuckled as he drove down the coast road. "I take it you've been there before?"

Killian shook his head. "Actually no, but at every restaurant I've been to that is seafood exclusive only, I get it."

Emma smiled at him from the corner of her eye. "Okay then."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the fancy looking restaurant, and both got out of the car. This time, it was Killian who took Emma's hand, tentatively, and gently, she wrapped her fingers around his. They didn't exchange words as they entered the restaurant, and only basked in the comfort of the small touch they were giving one another. Occasionally Killian would lightly squeeze her hand, and she would respond in a similar fashion. Once inside the building, Killian helped Emma out of her coat and handed it to a waiter, who would take it to a coat rack.

"Good evening, Mr Jones and Miss Swan. My name is Will Scarlet." The waiter drawled out in a cocky, bored tone.

"Bloody hell, Will, you don't have to talk like that to Emma and I." Killian said, sounding quite amused and shocked, but very close to laughing.

"Killian…" Will said in a warning tone. "You can take the piss out of me tomorrow, but tonight, I have to speak like this. Now, welcome to The Blue Waters. You already know my name and I will be your waiter for tonight."

Emma almost sniggered at Killian's baffled expression. None of them had ever seen Will this polite, or smartly dressed before. Emma knew that his girlfriend, Anastasia Queen, kept him in order, but she too liked a drink, and David had often escorted Will off the premise of **The Rabbit Hole, **more than three times in the last month.

"Follow me to your table. I have seated you with water views."

Emma smiled as they followed Will through the restaurant, and she felt Killian's hand on the small of her back, and she felt warmness rush through her. Emma didn't want him to take his hand off her, but when they reached their table, she knew it was going to happen. Killian pulled out her chair and tucked her in like a real gentleman, before heading around to his side of the table and sitting down.

"Can I get you any drinks this evening?" Will asked, pulling out his notepad.

"A bottle of red wine. Your finest one please." Killian answered.

"Can I see some ID please?" Will asked, a straight expression on his face.

"Are you serious?" Killian asked, starting to get agitated.

Will nodded. "Very serious, mate.'

"You know I'm twenty three and Emma is twenty-one." Killian hissed.

"Sorry, I know that, but the boss doesn't. No ID, no alcohol."

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered, opening his wallet, digging around. "I can't believe it. Emma do you have yours?" Killian was holding out his licence for Will to see.

Emma shook her head. "No, sorry."

Will shifted uncomfortably as he stood there, seeing that Killian was becoming extremely frustrated.

"Bugger." Killian said.

"The closest thing we have to wine is Ribena." Will offered tentatively, looking at Emma.

Apparently this was the wrong move as Killian sent him dagger eyes.

"Coke please." Emma said.

"Make that two." Killian added.

As quickly as he could Will scrambled away, heading behind the bar.

"That bugger." Killian mumbled.

"Hey, Killian, it's okay." Emma chuckled, as she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his, before linking their fingers. "He's only doing his job."

Killian nodded as he smiled at their linked fingers. Emma's thumb was rubbing over the top of his hand in a soothing manner.

"Shall we start fresh?" Emma offered.

"Aye. So, shall we have a look at what you want?" Killian said.

"So you're just getting your usual seafood order wherever you go?" Emma asked, not even turning over her menu."

"Yeah…" Killian answered. "Get whatever you want, lass."

Emma shrugged and placed their menus in a neat pile. "Well, seen as I am not exactly knowledgeable in the seafood department, I think I'll just trust your order."

Killian smiled sheepishly, and just as he went to say something else, Will made his way back over, but instead of carrying two cokes, he had a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Uh…" Killian prodded.

Will smirked. "Everyone knows Emma's twenty-one in this town. I was just messing with you. Can I take your order?'

It was clear to Emma that Killian did not find Will's joke that funny, but she couldn't help but have a bit of a giggle, as she pulled her hand back.

"Two garlic prawn starters, and salmon special." Killian said, reading from the special's board.

Will wrote their order down before, hurrying back into the kitchen's, aware that Killian was seething on the inside. Emma watched as Killian poured them a glass of Merlot each, before handing hers.

"Well, how about a toast to a hopefully successful date?" Killian said sheepishly, as he held his glass up.

"Hmm…" Emma teased. "How about a toast to a successful date. Not a hopefully one."

Killian smiled. "I'll toast to that. Cheers."

"Cheers."

They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

Emma placed her glass back down on the table, before looking at Killian again.

"So, Christmas is in three days…" Emma said, purposely leaving out the ball, hoping for Killian to try and get a hint. "What are you doing?"

"Well, my family and I will be having quality time in the morning, and in the afternoon, I hope to escort a pretty woman to the ball." Killian answered.

Emma was hoping that Killian would ask her right then, but he didn't, instead he went on to question what she would be wearing for the ball.

"Oh, uh, probably my old prom press, like I said earlier, I couldn't afford anything new, you know, I'm trying to save up for life in New York and I'll need all the money I can get, until I find a job there."

Killian felt a sharp pang in his heart at the idea of Emma moving away, because in all honesty, he didn't believe he was ready to make such a big move like that, but looking at Emma in that moment, and her determined expression, he knew she was.

In reality, it had only been a couple of weeks since the two of them had called a truce and started hanging around with one another, but Killian knew that they had formed a bond, and Emma had definitely been the only girl in his life he had genuine feelings for, and he definitely wanted to explore their relationship, but moving to New York permanently, wasn't something he could see himself doing, and staying in Storybrooke for the rest of her life, he couldn't see Emma doing either.

Eventually, the food arrived which put a stop to their conversation. Will carefully placed their garlic prawns down in front of them, before leaving both to enjoy their meal. Killian watched as Emma popped a prawn into her mouth and chewed, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Good?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Beautiful. They're amazing."

Killian chuckled, as he went back to eating his.

When they finished their starters, Will came back over and took their plates away, and Killian re-filled their wine glasses.

"So, you definitely can't see yourself still living here in ten years' time?" Killian blurted out.

Emma shook her head softly. "No. I know my friends and family are all here, but I'm more than a small town girl. We all know one another in this town, we're a close knit community. New York is exciting. You meet people you know nothing about, and you see new faces every day."

Killian nodded, and Emma seemed to understand that this. Carefully, she reached back across the table and took his hand in hers.

"You know, I think you'll understand what I mean when you see New York. Hey, you might want to move out."

Killian smiled, but on the inside, he knew he would never be comfortable leaving Storybrooke permanently.

Main course went smoother than starters, and Emma also enjoyed her salmon, and by the time they left the restaurant, hand in hand, they were full and Emma was feeling slightly buzzed off the wine. The ride back to Emma's consisted of them both signing along to old tunes on the radio. Killian sounded good, but Emma knew she was slightly tone-deaf, but the wine was making her feel as though she was the best singer in the world.

By the time they arrived back at Emma's and they were making their way to the front door, all Emma craved was a kiss. They stopped under the porch light, and Emma pulled Killian's jacket tighter around herself, whilst he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. Emma smiled up at him, stepping closer to him.

"May I kiss you?" Killian asked.

Emma bit her lip and nodded. They leaned down towards one another, and just as their lips were about to meet, the front door opened, and Neal stood there.

"Emma!" He shouted, happily.

"Moment over." Emma muttered, pulling away and glaring down at her little brother.

Killian chuckled and raked his hand through his hair. "I guess I'll see you Christmas afternoon, hey? At the ball?"

Emma nodded, still a little said that he hadn't asked her. She handed him his jacket back, and he quickly leaned down to kiss her forehead gently, before leaving Emma.

Emma sighed and picked up Neal, before entering the house and shutting the door. She entered the living room, and placed Neal down, her eyes widening when she saw Mary Margaret and David sitting there.

"So how was it?" Mary Margaret asked, in an excited tone. "Tell us everything."

"For the record, some of us don't want to everything." David mumbled.

"Did he kiss you goodnight?" Mary Margaret's tone was even more excited than the last one.

"Almost. I'm going to bed, see you."

David and Mary Margaret watched as Emma left the room.

"He makes her happy." David said, finally cracking a smile. "That's all that matters to me."

**Thoughts? **


	12. Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: **

The next morning, Emma awoke and her eyes landed on the travel book she had gotten Killian for Christmas and her eyes widened. She needed to wrap and it and get it to Killian before Sunday. Killian had said he wouldn't be able to see her til Christmas day, but she wasn't going to do the embarrassing thing and hand him the gift on the day, yet again, he hadn't gotten her anything.

Emma glanced at her bedroom clock and saw that it was already ten am. Groaning, she quickly made her way into her joining bathroom to take a warm shower, in hopes of warming herself up. Once showered and dressed, she grabbed Killian's present and made her way down stairs, to see her father and Neal colouring in at the table. 

"Where's mom?" Emma asked, setting the book on the table. 

"Grocery shopping. Apparently, she wants to make a fancy breakfast and lunch for Sunday." David answered, concentrating on the Power Ranger he was colouring.

Emma laughed softly at her father's determination to stay inside the lines, as though he was a small boy again. Neal was too concentrating hard. His tongue was sticking out, and his eyes were squinted, as he very carefully manoeuvred the red felt tip pen.

"What's that?" David asked, indicating to the travel book.

"Killian's Christmas present. I forgot to wrap and give it to him yesterday. I'm going to drop it off on my way to Belle's."

David nodded. "Well, Killian was clearly thinking along the same lines. He was here about an hour ago, dropping off yours. I think he was a little disappointed when I said you were still asleep."

Emma blushed and pulled out the wrapping paper. "Oh."

"Your present is in that fancy box over there." David said, pointing to the silver box under the tree.

Emma's eyes widened at the size of it and looked down at her book. "Maybe I should have gotten him something better."

"I think what you have gotten him is perfect." David said, as Emma carefully began to wrap the present. "Anyway, Killian won't be there when you drop it off. He and Alex are sailing for the day."

Emma smiled, but on the inside she felt a bit down. If Killian would be home, it meant she could more than likely get her kiss. The "kiss" she had spent the entire night dreaming about.

An hour later, Emma was driving down Main Street, heading towards Killian's road, her present wrapped up on the seat beside her. As she waited in traffic lights, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, her mind wondering about what Killian had gotten her for Christmas. On green, she set off, and another two hundred metres down the road, she turned right onto Killian's street. Emma parked in Killian's parent's driveway, and reached over to grab the present, before exiting the car and making her way up to the house. She knocked gently, but no answer came. Emma sighed, and contemplate for a few moments what she was going to do, and she ultimately decided to leave the present on the doorstep, in hopes that someone will see it when they come home.

Four hours later, she received a text from Kilian.

**Present under the tree. See you Sunday : - )**

Emma sent a smiley face back.

Sunday came quickly, and Emma was in hopes of a nice sleep in, but at six thirty am, all she could hear was Neal's fist pounding on her bedroom door. 

"Get up!" Neal called. "Present time."

Emma groaned, but couldn't find herself to object to her younger brother's request, and she groggily climbed out of bed, and wrapped her dressing gown around herself, before making her way down the stairs, to see Neal sat happily amongst his presents, and her equally tired parents sitting on the couch.

"Merry Christmas." Emma mumbled, as he hugged both her mother and father.

"Same to you."

Emma sat down next to Neal, who was unwrapping a neatly wrapped present. Emma watched as he pulled out a fairy-tale book, _Once Upon A Time, _and his eyes widened with happiness. 

"Who's that from?" Mary Margaret asked in a shocked manner. "I've been looking everywhere in this town for it."

Emma reached over and read the label, and she felt herself fill full of warmness. 

"It's from, Killian." Emma smiled, ruffling Neal's hair. 

"That was really nice of him." Mary Margaret smiled.

Neal clutched his book tight against his chest, before setting it aside and reaching for the next present. Emma's eyes glanced over to Killian's present to her, and very hesitantly, she reached out for it and pulled the box onto her lap. 

"What do you think it is?" David asked, raising an eye-brow at his daughter.

"I don't have the slightest idea." Emma replied honestly, as she undid the bow and removed the silver wrapping paper. "Oh my god."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened, as Emma removed the lid, as Killian's gift came into view. Emma felt tears well up in her eyes as she pulled the soft material from the box, and stood, holding the dress up to her body. 

"I can't believe it." She whispered, moving to look at in the mirror. "It's the dress I liked. How did he know?'

Mary Margaret too had a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"It's beautiful, Emma." She whispered.

Emma twirled in front of the mirror, speechless. She was in shock, and right now, she could kiss Killian non-stop. It was the most perfect present someone had ever gotten her. She wiped the few stray tears from her cheeks, before hanging the dress up, and turning her attention back to the box. And to top it all off, there was a dainty silver, lace mask lay there. 

"Oh my…" Emma whispered, reaching down to pick it up.

"Emma there's more." Mary Margaret said, pulling up a black piece of card, inscribed with silver ink.

_Merry Christmas Beautiful, _

_I didn't know what to get you. I spent half a day wandering in and out of shops. When I saw you come out of the dress shop, I could see sadness behind your eyes when you told me about the dress. Once you and Belle were out of sight, I knew what to get you. Flora told me what dress you were looking at, so here you are. You are going to look beautiful in it today. _

_Killian. _

_P.S. When you're awake, send me a text, I have something else for you, which needs to be done face to face. _

Emma looked back at her parents and smiled softly. "I think I love him."

Mary Margaret and David knew she was joking because of the playful glint in her eyes, but it was no secret that Emma was overwhelmed. They watched as she pulled her phone out from her pocket and typed a message, before sitting back next to Neal.

It was another hour before a knock sounded at the door. Emma had freshened herself up, not wanting Killian to see her in her pyjamas and with morning breath. She answered the door already with a smile on her face, but when she saw Killian standing there, holding another small box, her smile widened even further if that was possible.

"Thank you." She whispered, before pulling him into a tight hug.

Killian smiled, as his arms caged around her too. "No problem, but I have something else."

Emma watched as he stepped back from her, before opening the box. Emma's eyes widened for the third time that morning, when she saw a dainty fake silver flower corsage sat there.

"I wanted to wait until you had received your dress." He smiled sheepishly. "I was wondering if you would like to be my partner tonight."

Emma smiled. "I'd be honoured to."

Killian took the corsage out from the box and placed it on her wrist. 

"It looks perfect." He said, before kissing the back of her hand.

Emma chuckled, before stepping forward to hug him again, and pulling back.

"So, what time are you picking me up?" Emma asked.

"I'm not. It's a masquerade. We're not supposed to know who one another are."

"Then how will you find me?" Emma teased. 

"I'll always find you, and uh, I know what dress, mask and corsage you will be wearing,"

Emma rolled her eyes, but gave him another smile.

"Well, I better get home." Killian said, touching her cheek gently.

Emma nodded and stepped closer, but Killian shook his head, and smiled at her in a breathtaking manner. 

"You don't want to kiss me?" Emma asked, slightly hurt. 

"Tonight." Killian whispered. "When I find you. It's tradition."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, before retreating. Emma laughed a little when he tripped on a sprinkler, in the middle of the front lawn. He turned to face her and shrugged.

"When did that get there?" He chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes, as she went back to the front of the house, but turned back to face him. 

"How will I know which one is you behind the mask?" Emma asked, just as Killian went to get into his ute, having changed from his BMW.

Killian smiled at her. "I'll find you, plus, if you really like, you'll know who I am. Oh and thank you for my present. I love it. It's perfect."

He winked, and got into his car before driving away. Emma waited until his car was out of sight, before going back into the house to see Neal on the couch, Killian's present popped open on his lap.

"Did Killian leave already?" David asked.

"Yeah, he came to give me this." Emma held up her wrist with the corsage on and she could see her mother smile. 

"You got to give it to him. He has good taste." Mary Margaret chuckled. "Come on, let's get have some brunch."

Six o'clock came around quickly. Emma had spent the last hour getting ready. The dress fit her in all the right places, and she couldn't have pictured herself in anything else. She made a note that when she and Killian finally kissed, she would pour all her feelings into it, as no man had ever gotten her something this special before as a present. After much debating, she styled her hair in a soft up-do, with a braid, before carefully placing her mask over her eyes. It was then she noticed that the mask had swan feathers on the side. 

"You look really pretty, Emma." Neal said, as he made his way over to hug his sister. 

"And you look very handsome little man." Emma chuckled, as she picked Neal up, settling him on her hip, before making her way into the living room.

As always, Mary Margaret looked beautiful. She had on purple ball gown, with a gold mask, whilst David had opted for a black suit and a purple tie, the same shade of Mary Margaret's gown.

"You could me a model." Mary Margaret as she looked at Emma, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma joked. "Come on, let's go."

Both David and Mary Margaret could tell that Emma was eager to see Killian, but they didn't comment on it.

Once at the ball, Emma was surprised to see that most of Storybrooke had turned up, especially considering it was Christmas Day. She glanced around from behind her mask, but couldn't see sign of Killian anywhere, but her eyes landed on Belle who was by the refreshments table, pouring herself a glass of bubbly champagne. Emma smiled and made her way over, Belle's eyes widening when she saw her. 

"Emma you bought the dress after all!" Belle exclaimed, pulling Emma into a hug. 

"Actually, Killian got it for me as a Christmas present." Emma smiled, twirling in front of Belle. "It's beautiful."

Belle nodded eagerly and reached over, grabbing Emma's wrist and examining the silver rose corsage.

"Oh my god, Emma. He's a total sweetheart." Belle exclaimed smiling. "I wish you guys had gotten on sooner, you could have been a couple all this time. It's evident that he really cares of you."

"Geez, couldn't see that." Emma laughed, as she poured herself some champagne as well.

The two friends made their way over to a table, before sitting down. 

"Where's Robert?" Emma asked, looking around.

"Not here yet. He sent me a message that he was running late and would fine me when he arrives." Belle answered, taking a sip of her drink.

Emma nodded her understanding. "Well, I have no idea if Killian is here or not. He said he'd find me."

"Trust me, as soon as he catches wind of you being here, he'll come." Belle whispered, prodding Emma's leg with her shoe.

An hour later, Belle now with Robert, Emma found herself stood on the edge of the ballroom, watching people sway to the music. Killian hadn't made a move and she had looked for him, but hadn't seen him.

Emma sighed, as she picked up her champagne glass, re-filled it, before heading out into the courtyard, which was empty. She set the glass down on an empty table and closed her eyes, breathing in the cool air. She felt a little sad that Killian hadn't sought her out, and she began to think that he was running extremely late, and she wouldn't know because she didn't have her phone on her.

She sighed again, before she raised her arms as though she was in a dancing position, and began to waltz by herself, picturing Killian was with her, buzzed by the alcohol. A few seconds later, she felt someone take her hand and waist, and as soon as the spicy rum smell settled in her senses, she knew it was Killian. 

"Hello love." He whispered, twirling her outwards. 

"Took you long enough." Emma answered, opening her eyes as he pulled her back against him.

"Aye, sorry. My dad was introducing me too people and I couldn't get away." He held her against his chest as they swayed to the music. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

Emma blushed and buried her face in to the crook of his neck, breathing in his smell. 

"You are the most beautiful woman in that building, Emma. I could see many men turning their heads. I didn't like it."

Emma chuckled as his grip tightened on her again, as though he was scared of her going off with one of those other men. 

"Well, they'll just have to stick to looking, won't they?" Emma asked, as she pulled back, looking into his blue eyes.

"Aye." Killian whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Emma smiled at him softly, ignoring the slight drizzle of rain. Killian pulled back from their embrace and lifted his hands tentatively to her face, before gently removing her mask. His gaze was of a loving manner as she repeated the same actions with him. 

"You found me." Emma teased, as his hands cradled her cheeks. 

"I always will."

Emma leant closer to him, her eyes slowly fluttering shut. Killian briefly watched her move towards him, before he too closed his eyes. Very gently, he pressed his lips against hers, and she smiled into the kiss.

Immediately, one of her hands rested on his waist and the other winding round his neck. He had one hand in her hair, gently playing with the golden locks, the other on her cheek still. The rain started to come down harder, but they didn't break apart. Killian only pulled her closer and wrapped shared his jacket with her, their lips still moving against one another's. Killian was mildly surprised when he felt the tip of her tongue trace the outline of his mouth, asking for entrance, an entrance he was more than happy to give. Their tongues began to move in sync, and Emma moaned when he nipped the bottom of her lip, Killian smirking into the kiss. Another few moments went by, and Emma pulled away, breathing heavily.

Killian didn't break eye contact with Emma as their breaths slowly came back to normal. Without warning, Emma giggled, something she never did. Killian laughed at her nervous attempt to cover up her blush. 

"Wow." She whispered.

Killian tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Worth the wait?"

Emma nodded and shivered slightly. Killian removed his jacket fully this time, and wrapped it around her. Emma pulled the jacket closer, as Killian wrapped an arm around her shoulders, before heading back inside, Emma taking her empty champagne flute with her.

Once inside, a few eyes looked at them, and Emma blushed furiously when she saw Belle standing off to the side, giving her the thumbs up. Killian nodded at someone Emma didn't recognize as he guided her to the warm fire which was going. Killian was standing beside the refreshment table, as he searched for two clean glasses. 

"Did everyone just see us kiss?" Emma chuckled, as she removed the wet jacket.

"Yeah, and we're not wearing our masks. Speaking of which, I'm sure they are getting soaked outside now."

Emma laughed softly, as Killian poured them each another glass of champagne, Emma losing count now on how many she had had. Emma knew that come tomorrow morning, she would definitely regret every sip of alcohol. 

"So are you excited to see New York?" Emma asked, idea's of where to take Killian already fluttering crazily through her mind.

"Yeah." Killian said, scratching his ear nervously. "I'm excited because my girlfriend will make sure everything is okay."

Emma raised an eye-brow and gave him a playful look. "Girlfriend hey?"

"Aye…" Killian sheepishly smiled. "I thought after the kiss just then, you know…"

He was silenced when Emma's lips met his, right in front of the entire room. After a few moments she pulled back and smiled at him softly. 

"Stop mumbling, boyfriend."


	13. Thirteen

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I wrote this chapter and my computer lost it, and I kept re-writing it over and over again because I didn;t like it as much as the first one. **

**There is one more chapter, plus an epilogue after this. So far, this fanfic is ten chapters longer than it was supposed to be. **

**Chapter Thirteen: **

Emma woke on the 28th of December with a big smile on her face. Today was the day she would be taking Killian, Belle and Robert to New York for the next few days, and now that Killian was her boyfriend, she was more than excited to share her first New Year's Eve kiss with him. Even though they were now dating, Emma had still made him book a room in the same hotel as Belle and Robert, saying it was way too soon to be sharing a bed. Emma yawned and stretched, before looking over at her packed suitcase, and hung up behind it was the blue dress Killian had bought her for the ball. Emma smiled again at the memory and blushed at the way she and Killian had kissed.

Emma and Killian hadn't seen one another the past two days since their official get together. Killian had been busy with some of his dad's friends, but he had sent her texts through the day, and she had responded twice as eagerly. And Emma was convinced that when she would see him at the train station in an hour's time, she wouldn't be able to refrain herself, and would kiss him senseless. A text message from Belle was on her phone, asking how many pairs of boots she should bring. Emma rolled her eyes and texted back two. Heels and flats. Emma knew though, Belle would bring two pairs of heels. It wasn't often Belle wore flats, after all, she was fairly small compared to others.

Emma gave a deflated sigh as she saw that there was no text from Killian, before she stumbled into her joining bathroom, to freshen herself up. Considering how it was so cold, and that Emma knew it could potentially snow in New York, Emma ended up wearing jeans, boots, a long sleeved shirt, with a sweater over the top and woollen coat, and a beanie to top it off. She hated the cold, but living in Maine and New York, it was something she had grown up with, but never really liked. After brushing her teeth, and exiting her bathroom, she grabbed her phone charger and placed it in the suitcase, before taking her phone and heading downstairs, pulling the heavy case behind her.

"Emma, you slept in." Mary Margaret smiled, as she set a plateful of pancakes in front of Neal.

"It's good." Emma smiled, as she looked at the kitchen clock, seeing she had half an hour before she would need to leave for the train station.

David made his way into the room, his dressing gown wrapped tightly around him.

"Emma, I know this is the last thing you want to here, but I know you and Killian are going to have alone time, but I don't want you to…"

Emma went red in the face and Mary Margaret playfully smacked his stomach to shut him up.

"Dad, there's no need for that." Emma blushed. "Plus, I'm twenty-one, I can handle myself. I don't need you to look out for me in that manner any longer."

David nodded. "I know, but if he tries anything against your will, I'm throwing his ass in jail the second he steps back over that town line."

Emma rolled her eyes and glanced at Neal, happy to see he was engrossed in his storybook too much to listen to what they were saying. Emma felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and she quickly pulled it out to see that Killian had sent her a picture of himself. She laughed at his beanie, and the funny expression he was pulling, imitating that he was freezing.

_Good morning, love. Do I look warm enough?_

Emma rolled her eyes and quickly texted back that he looked fine, before Mary Margaret set some pancakes in front of her.

"So, I take it you're coming home with Killian, Belle and Robert after New Year?" Mary Margaret asked, as she sat down opposite Emma.

"Yeah, but probably only for a few days. I need to start looking for a job, if I intend to live in New York full time." Emma answered, not seeing Mary Margaret's and David's expressions darken a little.

Emma didn't know that her parents secretly didn't want her living in New York. David would rather have his little girl in Storybrooke, where he knew she was safe, and Mary Margaret couldn't get past the fact that her only daughter wouldn't be a five minute trip down the road from her. Both prayed that if everything worked out smoothly with Killian, that she would realize her home was in Storybrooke, because in the end, Mary Margaret and David knew that Killian would never leave Storybrooke.

After finishing her pancakes in silence, David took Emma's bag out to his land cruiser, whilst Emma hugged Neal tightly, who didn't want to see his sister go.

"Will you ring me every night?" Neal asked, holding Emma's waist tightly.

"I promise." Emma smiled, as Neal finally let go, so that Emma could hug Mary Margaret.

"Take care of yourself, and make sure that Killian feels comfortable." Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter.

"I will." Emma chuckled, before finally pulling away. "See you in a few days, mom."

"You too. Neal, please stop playing with your food honey…" Was the last thing Emma heard as she made her way out of the house, before getting into her father's car, he already behind the wheel.

"Neal misses you a lot when you go to New York." David sighed, as he reversed out on to the road.

"I miss him too, but you know living in New York is something I really want to do." Emma whispered, finally realizing that her father was not keen on the idea.

David took a deep breath. "Emma, I don't want to pressure you into anything, but say three years from now. You and Killian are still together, and you want to take your relationship to the next stage, marriage. You know that Killian won't leave Storybrooke. What are you going to do? You can't live in separate places for the rest of your lives."

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Dad that's really thinking ahead…, but I am going to use these next few days to try and convince Killian to consider it. I really like him, and I do see us being together in the near future, but you're right. We can't live separately."

David nodded. "Well, even though your mother and I may not be keen on the whole New York thing, we will always support you no matter what, and I am sure Killian will as well."

"Thanks dad." Emma smiled.

The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence. The soft hum of the radio played some old Taylor Swift tune, and when David finally pulled into the train station carpark, helped Emma to unload her suitcase, the usual sad feeling dwelled in her stomach. She had always been a daddy's girl, and she missed him a lot.

"Be careful, and remember to keep Killian in line if he gets…"

Emma cut him off with a hug. "Goodbye dad, see you soon."

David nodded and watched as Emma wheeled her suitcase into the station, before disappearing from view. With a sigh and sad smile, he got back into his car and set off back towards town.

Emma felt her cheeks tinge with redness when she saw that Killian was the first one there. Belle and Robert were on their way clearly, and when his blue eyes landed on her, they widened with happiness.

"Hi." Emma whispered, as he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Hello, love." He smiled into her hair.

Emma was glad that they were the only ones at the station, because when he reached down to press his lips against hers, and what Emma expected to be peck, ended up with his tongue having a dance with hers. A few moments later, they pulled back breathless and smiled.

"I missed you." Emma chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed. I missed you too."

Emma went to reply when she heard a slight cough behind her. Sure enough, Belle and Robert were standing there, both looking rather awkward, and it was clear they had just seen their make-out session.

"HI." Belle blushed, just as the train came into the station.

"Hey." Emma smiled in a blushing manner. "So, uh let's get on the train."

The train ride was quiet in ways. Belle and Robert were watching a movie together, and Killian was reading through something to do with his father's business, his left arm around her back of Emma's seat. Emma was looking out of the window, feeling tired as she sipped away at her coffee. A few moments later, she yawned, and Killian turned to look at her.

"You seem tired."

"Extremely." She smiled softly.

Killian quickly put away his papers into the briefcase he was carrying, before he pulled Emma into him, her head resting on his chest.

"Get some sleep, love. I'll wake you when we get to Grand Central."

When they finally arrived in Grand Central Station, the four wheeled their suitcases, and Belle was looking around in amazement. Killian shuffled slightly, feeling a little out of place, and Emma didn't fail to notice that he clutched her hand tighter as they weaved through the crowds.

"So now what?" Robert asked, as they finally exited the station, and came out onto a busy sidewalk.

"We get a taxi to your hotel, and then we go to my apartment. I have to meet Zelena and Walsh. And then we can go grab dinner." Emma explained, as she whistled, signalling a cab.

Killian smiled at Emma in an impressed manner, seeing how quickly she had adjusted to the different lifestyle. Once all four where in the taxi, Emma in the front, Emma gave the taxi driver the name of the hotel the others were staying at. Twenty minutes later, Killian was glad to be out of the cramped taxi as they made their way into the posh hotel.

With it being holiday season, the only hotel they could have gotten in was the most expensive one. Killian's parents had paid for it, as a present for everyone, and Belle was extremely grateful as she had never stayed in one like this before, and even Robert Gold, who was wealthy himself, was even warming up to Killian.

Killian had his own room, whilst Belle and Robert shared, a twin bed room though. Emma went with Killian to his room, and it was clear he wasn't too keen on the extravagant hotel.

"So, New York's crazy huh?" Emma asked, as she shut the door behind them.

"You can say that again." Killian chuckled, as he placed his suitcase by the wall, before looking out the window. "It's so different."

Emma came to stand beside him and looked up at Killian and gave him a soft expression.

"You can't judge it yet okay." Emma whispered. "At least give it time."

Killian nodded, before leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Their currently situation came to Emma's mind. They were in a hotel room, alone and kissing. Before their kiss could get too steamy, Emma pulled back. Killian seemed to understand her reasoning behind it, as he didn't question her about it.

Half an hour later, they four of them were walking down the street in the direction of Emma's apartment. Killian, being the gentleman as always, was pulling her suitcase, and Emma couldn't be gladder she had chosen to use her black one, not the pink one.

"Wow, is this your apartment building?" Belle asked, as they stopped in front of a fancy looking building.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, lovely isn't it?"

"It is." Killian agreed, even though he was looking for an excuse to find a fault.

Once inside, they were greeted by a maid, who seemed to know Emma's name, before they headed into the lift, and heading up to the fifth floor.

"Here we go." Emma smiled, as they finally stopped in front of a door.

Belle squealed when Emma opened it, but she quickly calmed down when she saw the three other people inside.

Emma walked in smiled widely when Lily came over to hug her.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Emma asked, as she pulled back from Lily.

"Yes how about you?"

Emma nodded and glanced at Killian. "I did."

Killian smiled at Lily, who gave him a wink. "I've heard many stories about you, Killian Jones."

Emma rolled her eyes. "And this is Belle and Robert."

"Hi." Lily smiled, before indicating to her two friends. "This is Zelena and Walsh."

After the greetings were over with, Zelena made tea for Belle and Robert, whilst Killian went into Emma's bedroom with her, Emma shutting the door.

"I don't like the man." Killian stated, sitting on her bed, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't like the vibe."

Emma sighed and stood in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Killian, if there was something not okay with him, he wouldn't be here as Lily's guest."

Killian shrugged and Emma pressed her lips against his to silence him. Immediately, his arms wrapped around her waist, but he made no movement to deepen their kiss, nor pull her onto this lap.

"So…" Emma mumbled, as she finally pulled away from their kiss. "What do you fancy for dinner? Belle and Robert said they don't mind."

"I don't know. How about something simple like pizza. We can eat it back at the hotel."

Emma knew he was just trying to keep her away from Walsh, and she couldn't understand why, unless it was coming from a boyfriend perspective.

An hour later, they four had finally left the apartment, and Killian had his arm wrapped over Emma's shoulders, her arm around his waist. Belle and Robert where holding hands, and were whispering amongst themselves.

"Hang on…" Killian said, stopping beside an Italian place. "I'll just check the menu for here."

Emma nodded and smiled as Killian let go of her to read the sign, and the next few moments were a blur.

One minute she was standing and the next she was on the sidewalk.

"Emma!" Killian shouted, as he quickly made his way back over to her, helping Emma to her feet, checking for any injuries.

"Oh my god." Emma whispered, suddenly realizing what had happened.

Her bag was gone. Right in front of the people she was trying to convince New York was good, she had had her bag snatched and been pushed to the ground.

And as she looked in Killian's eyes, she knew that there was no chance of ever convincing Killian to move to New York, and with the tears leaking from her eyes at being completely humiliated, she didn't even see that Killian had taken off after her bag snatcher.

**Thoughts?**


	14. Fourteen

**Big angst filled chapter today, sorry. Also, dickhead Killian in places, stubborn and cross Emma, and nasty, slimy Walsh.**

**Also forgot to mention this earlier, but I planned out the rest of the story and there are actually three more chapters after this and an epilogue. Apparently, I wanted to show a bit more of Killian and Emma's story. You know me, this might end up being even longer, so just take it lightly on how many chapters... I can't stick to a chapter schedule apparently.**

**Chapter Fourteen: **

When Emma finally blinked back her tears, she saw that Killian was nowhere in sight, and one look at Belle confirmed her fears on where he had gone- he was chasing after the thief. Robert had his hand protectively on the back of Belle's back, and was offering Emma a sincere look of compassion.

"Please tell me I'm wrong and he didn't go after him." Emma whispered, feeling her breaths coming out shakily.

Belle nodded her head gently and Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek. Killian had no idea where he was, he didn't know how dangerous some of these people could be, and yet, he was putting his safety at risk for her, and it frightened Emma that he would act so rationally. The owner of the Italian restaurant came out with a hot drink for Emma, panicking in his Italian accent, but Emma was listening to him. Her mind was solely focused on Killian, and whether he was okay or not.

Twenty minutes later, she finally caught sight of his raven hair and worried blue eyes as he made his way back towards her. Emma quickly ran forwards and threw her arms around his neck, instantly noticing that his arm was tense as it rested on her back.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't catch him." Killian whispered.

Emma pulled back and placed both her hands on his cheeks, looking him directly in his eyes.

"Killian, I'm not bothered about my bag. It happens. But what I was bothered about was you gallivanting off. Killian he could have been dangerous. You could have been hurt."

"Well, I'm bloody not am I?" He snapped, gently stepping back from Emma, ignoring the onlookers.

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't think that would happen. Thank you for trying, but please don't risk your safety for me again."

Killian narrowed his eyes. "You're my girlfriend, Emma. I will protect and defend you."

Belle and Robert looked around awkwardly, before pretending that they were reading the Italian menu, as though they didn't know Emma and Killian.

"Please, can we just get something to eat?" Emma whispered, looking at her shoes.

Killian nodded stiffly. "Aye, we'll eat here. The quicker I can get back to my hotel room, the better."

Emma blinked back tears as she turned to face Robert and Belle, who both offered her shy smiles, not knowing what else to do. Tentatively, Emma reached out to grab Killian's hand. He didn't pull away, but he didn't offer Emma her usual squeeze of reassurance. Emma could tell he was angry, and that their conversation was far from over.

Once they were inside the Italian place, the manager led them to a private booth near the back. Emma found herself sitting next to Killian, but he didn't put his arm around her like Robert did with Belle. He just sat there, opened his menu and began to read. Belle shot Emma a sympathetic look over the table, and Robert seemed to be eyeing Killian in a disapproving manner. It was clear to everyone, that the raven haired, blue-eyed and extremely good looking man was pissed off. Emma read her menu, but the distance between her and Killian was making her very uneasy. In fact, it felt like they were in high school again.

"So…" Belle said, breaking the silence. "I think I'm going to have pasta."

"Same." Robert replied.

"Killian, do you want to get a pizza to share?" Emma asked, only to be met with silence.

After a few moments, Killian finally replied. "I think I'm going to have lasagne."

"Oh…" Emma said, immediately seeing that the pizza's only came in one size.

Whether Killian noticed that Emma was hurt, he didn't say anything as he ordered a bottle of wine, and his meal. Belle and Robert followed, and Emma found that she hadn't finished reading the menu.

"And you my dear?" The waiter asked, in a sympathetic tone, clearly having witnessed what went on earlier.

"Oh, uhm…" Emma stumbled. "Do you happen to do small pizzas?"

The waiter shook his head. "Sorry Miss."

Emma nodded her understanding. "I'll just have a chorizo salad then."

The waiter finished taking their orders, collected their menus and headed into the kitchen. Killian turned to look at Emma, who was twiddling her thumbs in her lap. He didn't reach for her, instead, surprising both Belle and Emma, he began a conversation with Robert.

The rest of dinner passed in an awkward silence. Killian paid for their meals, and they left the restaurant out into the cooler atmosphere. Even though Killian was clearly in a mood, his arm wound round Emma's shoulders, as though he was afraid she would be pushed again by another stranger. In a tentative manner, she wrapped her arm around his waist, and he drew her closer. Belle and Robert were walking in front, chatting happily with one another, but Killian didn't say anything. They walked past the Broadway, and Belle looked up in amazement.

"Wow! Emma, what is it like seeing musicals in there?" Belle asked, looking round at Emma in a curious manner.

"Amazing." Emma answered.

Belle smiled and turned back to Robert, and from what Emma could hear, they were discussing _The Phantom of the Opera. _

Emma glanced at Killian from the corner of her eye, and she was surprised to see that he was eyeing everyone around them in a suspicious manner. Every time they walked past someone, who clearly unsettled Killian, he would hold Emma tighter, and relax once they were past. As angry as he was, he didn't want anything to happen to Emma, and if there were more people like that around, well, he found he would be in protective mode the entire time.

Their stroll back to hotel finally came to a close, and the four entered the elevator, Belle pressing level twenty-three. Emma leaned against the wall of the elevator, her eyes focused on the ground. When they finally reached the floor that their rooms were on, Emma followed Killian to his, whilst Belle and Robert went to their room, after saying goodnight. Emma knew that she and Killian were going to come to blows. It was unavoidable. And she could already feel her heart breaking over it.

"Killian…" Emma whispered as she shut the door.

"Why Emma?" Killian hissed turning to her. "Why is moving to New York so important to you? Did you realize what could have happened today? You could have been seriously hurt!"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Moving to New York is my dream, Killian! You knew that. All the man wanted was my bag and he got it. He wasn't going to attempt to hurt me in front of everyone. It was a hit and run."

Killian laughed haughtily, shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you Swan? You are in a dangerous place. You are constantly at risk in a city like this by yourself. That would never have happened in Storybrooke, and you know it."

Emma felt tears form in her eyes. "I can handle myself."

"Like you did today?" Killian snapped. "Emma, for gods sake, imagine if it had been late at night, and you were walking home with Lily. Imagine what could happen to you. This place isn't safe, nor is it the place for you. Emma, you are kidding yourself. You don't belong here."

"How dare you try to tell me where I belong, Jones? We've been friends for a little under a month, and partners for four fucking days. You might think you know me, but you don't. I am not going to live in Storybrooke for the rest of my life. Unlike you, I am not afraid of this world."

Killian narrowed his eyes and turned his back on her. "You are just making the wrong choice. Your parents don't want you living here and I don't. And after what I have witnessed today, I will never want my girlfriend living in a place like this. Do you have any idea what it was like seeing you pushed to the ground, have your bag ripped away from your arm, and lay there helpless, no one coming forward to help you! You're blind to the pretty lights Emma. This place is no place for small town folk like us. Whether you want to learn from this instance, or wait until something more serious happens, well you'll eventually get that lovely head of yours around it."

Emma stepped forward and without thinking, she lifted her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Killian looked momentarily stunned as he looked down at her.

"I don't know what I was thinking letting you in." Emma hissed, aware that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Killian, you are the biggest bastard I have ever let into my life. And I regret it so much."

Killian's gaze softened straight away, and he mentally kicked himself. Emma didn't give him a chance to respond, before she took off, slamming the door behind her.

Emma walked back to her apartment with tears running down her cheeks. She passed a drunken bar, full of men who were leered in her direction, and Killian's earlier words about things not happening in Storybrooke like they did here came back to mind. Eventually, she reached her apartment building an entered. It was early evening and Emma expected Lily, Zelena and Walsh to be out having a good time, but when she opened the door, it was clear that Lily and Zelena where, but Walsh was sitting on the couch.

"Good evening?" He asked.

Emma shook her head. "Bag got pinched."

"I'm sorry."

Walsh watched as Emma made her way over to the liquor cabinet that Lily had recently re-stocked, and take out a bottle of rum.

"Something more has happened, I take it?" Walsh asked, as he stood, making his way over to Emma.

Emma stepped back slightly, a sudden feeling of uneasiness coming across her. She remembered Killian's earlier words, but considering they were technically broken up, she pushed them aside.

"Found out that my boyfriend is the biggest bastard Storybrooke could offer. I should never have let him worm his way into my heart over these last few weeks." Emma muttered, filling two glasses.

Walsh fixed her a calculating look. "Last few weeks? No offence, I thought you'd been together a lot longer than that."

Emma threw the first shot down, loving the way the liquid burned her throat.

"We hated, or well I hated him. And tonight, he just proved exactly why." She poured herself another shot and Walsh one as well. "You know, he knows how much moving to New York means to me, and he used it against me. He told me that things like this don't happen in Storybrooke, and he's right. They don't. And that is why Storybrooke is so boring."

Walsh threw back his shot and watched Emma do the same, before he poured them both another one.

"Look, no one can tell you what you can and can't do. If this is what Killian is trying to do, then you shouldn't be with someone so controlling as him. I didn't like him when I saw him, so take my advice, if that is the way he is treating a lovely lady like yourself, then don't go back to him. Controlling will only get worse."

Emma looked at Walsh as she threw another shot back. "I slapped him earlier. Hard. I wanted to punch him as well. He treated me like crap the entire night, because of my bag being stolen. It's not my fault that someone targeted me. Killian should understand that, and he should have been the sweet loving boyfriend who takes care of me, not ignore and make me feel bad about myself."

Walsh poured them another one and when Emma turned her head, he smirked, before going back to straight face when her eyes met his, the green orbs slightly hazy.

"For all I care, he can get straight back on the next train to Storybrooke tomorrow morning." Emma slurred. "Wh…what's wrong with his rum?"

"Nothing, it's just strong."

Emma shook her head when he went to pour her another shot, deciding that it was too strong for her.

"I don't know whether I did the right thing." Emma mumbled. "I mean of course he'd be angry and upset. He cares for me. And he only wants me safe, and maybe New York…"

Emma didn't get time to finish her sentence as Walsh suddenly pressed her against the fridge and crashed his lips against hers. Emma's eyes widened and for the second time that night, she slapped a man.

"Get off me!" She shouted, pushing Walsh off her.

"Come on, Emma. If you want to get over him…"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I care for him, and I don't even know you. I can't just get over him. I don't want to get over him. You're a pig. Killian was right not to like you. You're deranged."

Walsh's eyes glinted maliciously and once again, Emma left slamming the door behind her. Whether Killian wanted to see her or not, she needed to know she was safe near him. His opinion of Walsh had been right, and it looked like he could be right about New York as well.

Once she was outside his hotel door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

**Thoughts?**


	15. Fifteen

**I only reccently added this to the previous chapter, so in case you missed it :)**

**There are two chapters left after this and an epilogue :) **

**Chapter Fifteen: **

Killian answered the door less than five seconds later, and Emma was shocked to see that he had his coat back on, as though he was going out, and one look at his face, she knew that he was coming to find her.

"Emma…" He whispered, opening the door wider for her.

Emma stumbled into the room as Killian shut the door, and with not much class, she flopped down onto his bed face first. Immediately, Killian was beside her, turning Emma over to make sure she was okay.

"Darling what's the matter?" He asked, and then his face cringed. "You're drunk."

"No." Emma replied. "But close to it. The rum I was drinking was too strong."

Killian tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, and smiled very softly. "Aye, I could smell it on you straight away. I think you need some coffee, and sorry to disappoint, it's not the best coffee and I don't have the heart to call room service at this hour."

Emma nodded, and Killian stood, making his way into the small kitchenette, before brewing a coffee pot. Unlike earlier, he didn't move away when he felt Emma come up behind him, her arms wrapping around her waist.

"Mom cancelled all my cards straight away." She mumbled. "I sent her and dad a text. They weren't happy and where extremely worried."

Killian nodded, his hand resting on top of hers which were on his waist. "I know. Your father sent me a very pissed off text message. Emma, love…"

Emma looked up at him as he turned to face her. "I am so sorry about earlier. You are completely right, I am the biggest bastard around and I don't deserve you. What I said earlier, as true as it might be, was in no way acceptable. You don't deserve to be treated the way I did. I should have been comforting, instead I went into a mood and hurt you."

Emma nodded. "I accept your apology, Killian. I know you were angry, no matter how upset I was with what you said." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "I also owe you an apology. Well a couple."

Killian raised his eye-brow as he took the pot off its heater, and poured them both a small cup, before adding the milk.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." Emma whispered, giving him a soft look. "Violence is never the answer, and it was wrong of me to do so."

Killian shook his head. "I deserved it."

"No. You didn't. You just told me how it is, and you're right. Maybe I am not cut out for New York life. I miss Storybrooke when I'm here, but I don't know, maybe I am blinded by all the lights and Broadway."

Killian reached across the small table and laced his fingers through hers. "My dear…"

Emma blushed at the new name.

"If you want to move here, then I'm going to support you. That's what boyfriends do."

Emma felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "You mean after the way we just argued, you still want to be with me?"

"As long as you'll have me, yes." Killian replied, his thumb tracing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"Well, it might be a long time then." Emma teased, earning a sheepish smile.

Things went silent for a few moments, and they studied one another as they drank their coffees. Emma could feel the effects of the rum slowly wearing off.

"Love, what was the second thing you wanted to apologize for."

Emma sighed and looked down at her hands. "You were right about Walsh as well. He's a creep."

Killian tensed immediately, and worry flashed through his eyes. "What happened?"

"So I arrived back at the apartment, completely pissed off and headed for the liquor cabinet. He joined me for a few shots. As I slowly started to get drunk, he started saying negative things about you, as though he was trying to convince me that you couldn't be trusted and that men like you were not worth my time. I listened at first, but as he continued speaking, he made me realize that you were nothing like the sort of man he was describing. You genuinely care for me, and today you were looking out for me."

"Emma, where are you going with his?" He asked, sensing that there was more to the tale than she was saying.

Emma gulped and her voice went below a whisper. "He kissed me."

Killian immediately tensed and his eyes narrowed. "He did what?"

"The rum. I think it affected him as well. He pushed me into the fridge and kissed me." Emma said, looking at him. "I slapped him."

Killian regarded her coolly. "You think it was the rum or was it him trying to make a move on you. I told you he was bad news, love."

Emma felt another tear slide down her cheek as she nodded at him. "I know, and I'm sorry. I guess I always try to see the best in people and things."

Killian moved from his position on his chair, before kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in his gently.

"Emma that is not a bad thing. You're special, love. You are different from every other woman I know. You're kind, sweet and funny. It's in your nature to see the best in people. You chose to see the best in me." Emma smiled at his words. "And I'm always going to choose to see the best in you as well." He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I know you're not lying to me, but I don't want you going back to that apartment tonight with that snake there."

Emma looked at him curiously, as he finally stood, finishing the rest of his coffee.

"I'll head downstairs and see if we can get you a room…"

"Can I stay with you?" Emma asked, quietly. "I...I just need to be close to you after today."

"Emma, you're more than welcome to stay with me any time you choose." Killian answered. "Come on, I have a spare pair of sweatpants and a sweater you can borrow for the night."

"Okay." She followed Killian over to the closet where Killian had unpacked his things.

Emma stood and watched as he opened a drawer, before pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a woolly jumper, before handing them to her.

"Am I okay to use the shower?" Emma asked, shyly. "Walsh didn't really give me much chance to do anything else."

Killian stepped forward, and Emma relaxed when his arm came around her back, his lips pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead. She knew he was silently saying sorry again, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Of course. Take as long as you need."

Emma entered the bathroom and shut the door. She could hear Killian moving around on the other side of the door and she sighed. He was a good man, and Emma could tell that he was restraining himself from going around to her apartment and punching Walsh around the face. Emma stripped off her clothes, and turned the shower on, and waited until the glass screen was fogged up, before stepping inside. She moaned when the hot water crashed on her shoulders, and she used the loafer to rub away at her skin, trying to rid herself of any Walsh DNA. Twenty minutes later and freshly clean, Emma exited the bathroom to see Killian laying in the bed, the covers tucked around him. Next to him was a plastic bag and Emma recognized the logo from the pharmacy just across the street.

"I took a chance on your shower length time, and thankfully I was right." Killian chuckled. "Toothbrush and hairbrush."

Emma smiled at him, and her stomach did a flip flop at the fact that Killian had gone out of his way to once again make sure she was completely comfortable, even if it meant he had to go out of his comfort zone.

Emma quickly left the bedroom to brush out her wet hair and clean her teeth, and five minutes later, she returned to see that Killian had shifted over in the bed. Emma's heart began to race as she realized that she and Killian would be sharing a bed together. It was obvious they weren't going to have sex, because as embarrassing as it was in her mind, she was still a virgin, but Emma knew they would kiss, and being a bed would make it more intimate than there other kisses.

"Come on…" Killian chuckled. "I'm not going to bite…much."

Emma blushed as she carefully got into the bed beside Killian, who drew the covers around them, Emma finding herself warmer than she should be. Killian simply wrapped his arms around her and cradled him against her, but didn't make the move to take it further than he already was. The television was on a soft hum, and some program that Emma didn't recognize was on. Killian's breathing was getting softer.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm just tired." Killian smiled, leaning his cheek against her head.

Emma nodded and shifted closer to him, thankful that Killian was slept in more clothes than his boxers, well it was winter, but still.

"Killian…"

"Hmmm." He looked down at Emma with a curious expression.

"Can you kiss me?"

Killian smiled at her before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Emma relaxed into the kiss and closed her eyes. It was moments like this with Killian that she wanted more of. Where it was just the two of them and where they wouldn't be disturbed by rain or annoying little brothers. And with a few more gentle kisses, they both fell into a peaceful sleep, the television playing softly in the background.

The next morning, Emma awoke alone in the bed. She could hear the shower running, and she could tell that Killian had quickly decided he would use the bathroom before she woke and needed it. The sun was beginning to shine through the curtains, but seeing that it wasn't completely bright, told Emma that it would rain later that day. Emma closed her eyes again, and when she heard the bathroom door open, she sat up straight, but was immediately met with the site of a shirtless Killian, who was walking out, towel drying his hair messily. Like last time, she felt her mouth water slightly at his dark mass of chest hair and his snail trail, and the outline of his abs. He sent her a soft smile when he looked up to see her staring at him.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled.

"Morning." Emma yawned.

Killian walked up to her and bent down to kiss her gently. Before his lips could touch hers, Emma pulled back and looked at him in shock.

"Killian, I have really bad morning breath, it's…"

Killian rolled his eyes and drew her back into another kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair so she couldn't pull away. After a few moments, Emma finally relaxed and allowed him to kiss her.

"I spoke with Belle and Robert and we're going to grab breakfast in the hotel. Belle also leant you some clothes, seen as you probably don't want to go back to the apartment just yet."

Emma shook her head, as she stood, hitching up his sweatpants, which were coming down a little.

"Thank you. I'll just freshen up…" Emma looked over at the chair and shook her head. "Of course, I forgot. Belle's entire shoe collection is heels, and of course she is the same size as me."

Killian chuckled. "At least they're not high like the one's she has on."

Emma smiled at him before leaning up to kiss Killian gently. Killian relaxed into the kiss. After a few moments, Emma pulled back and looked at him.

"Killian, I had a good long and hard think about it." Emma whispered. "I've made my choice."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"After last night, I realized that in Storybrooke I'm safe. Everyone knows one another and that sort of thing doesn't happen. I have my family, my friends and you in Storybrooke. I…I think I want to move back permanently."

"Emma, I want you to be confident where you want to be, not you think." Killian whispered, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I want to be in Storybrooke. Not here." Emma smiled reaching up to press her lips against his again.

Killian could tell that she was being genuine here and just as he went to take it a bit further, she pulled away and grinned at him cheekily.

"See you soon." And she shut the door in his face.

"Oh, we will be celebrating that news afterwards." Killian called, a promise to his voice.

Emma's laugh came from the other side of the door.

Half an hour later, Emma and Killian made their way to the elevator hand in hand. Belle had lent Emma a wool dress which came to her knees, with black tight and a jacket, as well as some mid-high boots. Emma ignored a few glances from different men, and chose to clutch Killian's hand tighter. The elevator ride was much different from last time. Killian's arm was happily slung over the back of her shoulders. Once in the lobby, they were smiled at by the butler, as they headed into the dining room. Belle and Robert were sitting at a table already both drinking coffee.

"I was so glad when Killian knocked on the door this morning." Belle smiled, as Emma sat down. "Happy to see you worked things out."

Emma looked over at Killian who was ordering her a coffee and turned back to Belle and smiled.

"Me too. I just hope we don't hit another rough patch like that again for a while."

"Yeah it was pretty bad." Robert said. "Kind of embarrassing actually."

Killian made his way over and handed Emma her coffee. "Here you go love."

"Thanks."

And when he placed his arm around the back of her chair, Emma knew that everything would be okay.

**Thoughts**


	16. Sixteen

**Good news is, I have officially finished writing this fanfic. I just finished the epilogue, so you have one more chapter and an epilogue after this. I will be focusing then all my attention on The Compass That Binds Us, so hopefully you will check it out. It's a role reversal of Emma and Hook**

**Chapter Sixteen: **

After the four finished their breakfast, Killian decided that Emma needed to go to her apartment and get her clothes, and saying that they would get her other things in the apartment on the last day. Emma was hesitant in going back and seeing Walsh. She wondered whether it was the alcohol that had affected him, or whether he was just intent on kissing her. Killian seemed to realize that Emma was a bit uncomfortable with his decision, but when he placed his hand on the small of her back, she relaxed instantly.

"Well, Robert and I are going to go and check out Times Square. How about we meet outside of the Broadway theatre in a couple of hours." Belle offered, as they stepped onto the street.

"Sounds like a good idea." Emma smiled, glancing down at Killian's watch. "How about we make it mid-afternoon. I still have to unpack my suitcase up in Killian's hotel room."

Killian looked at Emma in a surprised manner, but didn't say anything. He certainly did not expect Emma to be staying with him the whole time, but he found that he didn't mind. Last night had been some of the best sleep he had had in a long time, and he knew it was all down to the certain blonde tucked into his side.

Robert seemed to like this idea, because he cracked one of his rare genuine smiles that he only tended to save for Belle.

"Sounds good." Robert replied. "That way Belle and I can have lunch together, the same with you two."

Emma smiled. "Great. Well stay safe and try not to get lost. If you do, just text Killian's number."

Belle nodded and Killian raised an eye-brow at Emma.

"I gave her your number, so we'd all be able to stay in contact some way if we got lost." Emma smiled sheepishly.

Killian sent her an adoring grin, before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder's, drawing Emma against him. Belle and Emma quickly said goodbye, before Killian took Emma's hand in his, the two walking in the direction of her apartment.

"I hope Walsh is out." Emma muttered. "I don't want to see him."

Killian sighed. "Emma, he is not going to try anything with me around. You were both alone last night, that's why he kissed you. If Lily or Zelena had been home, he wouldn't have. Plus, the reason I didn't like him was because I could see he was eyeing you. Your beautiful Emma, and he knew it."

Emma blushed at Killian's words, but she didn't respond. Instead she cuddled in closer to his side, the chill of the air making her shiver. Killian smiled as he wrapped his arm over her, holding Emma against him tightly, and if Emma could guess right, protectively.

They finished the rest of the walk in silence, basking in one another's company. Killian was looking around his environment, still trying to get his mind around the fact that it was so different to Storybrooke, and it made him feel small. The traffic was horrendous, and Killian had never seen roads so busy, and he was surprised that people didn't get knocked over every minute of the day. Men and women walked past them in posh suits, and work clothes. And by the time they arrived back at Emma's apartment building he was relieved to be out of the mass of people. Once inside the building, he helped Emma remove her coat, the heater suddenly making it too hot to wear as many layers as they were, and when the entered the elevator, Emma began to fidget with her a fingers, a habit of hers that Killian had recently noticed. He reached over and took her hands in his in a comforting manner and offered her a small smile.

Of course Emma wasn't lucky, because when she finally opened her apartment door, Walsh was sitting on the couch looking worse for wear. Zelena was passed out, probably still hungover from the night before and Lily wasn't in sight.

"Emma..." Walsh said, standing quickly. "I… I am sorry. The rum…"

Emma didn't get chance to respond as Killian had grabbed Walsh by the collar and threw him into the wall, holding him there.

"Don't you ever touch her again you bastard. You should never force yourself on a woman. I don't care how strong the bloody rum was, you keep your hands off her."

Walsh nodded, shaking very slightly at the malicious glint in Killian's eyes. Emma's mouth was open wide with shock, never having seen Killian react this way before. Zelena was now sitting wide awake on the couch, her eyes open.

"I told you to keep away from her. She's already taken by the hunk there."

Emma glared at Zelena's words. She couldn't understand why someone like Lily hung around with people like this. Zelena looked like she had been drinking all night, and Walsh, well he was a creep. Killian had finally let go of the man, and was back at Emma's side.

"I'll just grab my stuff…" She whispered.

"Can I talk now?" Walsh spat.

"Fine." Killian seethed, but watch your tongue or I might be tempted to punch you.

Walsh glared, before looking at Emma his gaze softening slightly. "The rum did get to me and kissing you was wrong. Before you came in, I had already had a few drinks at a bar. I thought the two of you had broken up, and I was attracted to you…"

"Do yourself a favour and shut up." Lily's voice came, stepping into the room, looking at Emma. "I'm sorry about these two."

Emma nodded, and offered Lily a small smile. "Lily we need to talk though."

Lily raised an eye-brow. "Okay?"

"It's my apartment, and I'm moving back to Storybrooke. The last couple of days have shown me I'm not cut out to be a city girl, and I miss my friends and family, but more importantly, my home. I'm sorry, but I'm putting this place on the market, if I want to have any chance of purchasing a home in Storybrooke."

Lily's eyes narrowed very slightly, but she seemed to understand Emma's reasoning behind her words, and after a few moments she smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm pissed because I have nowhere to go, but I always knew this day would come." Lily said, moving in front of Emma. "I don't think you were ever truly happy here, Emma. And I think, even though you have only just admitted it to yourself in the last twenty-four hours, I think deep down you've always known you are a Storybrooke girl at heart."

Emma chuckled slightly as she and Lily hugged, and then Lily turned to face Zelena and Walsh.

"And the two of you, please get your heads screwed on straight. Walsh you can't go throwing yourself at every woman you meet, and Zelena, well, the liquor is going."

Emma turned to face Killian exchanged smirking glances. Killian realized that Lily wasn't as bad as he had pinned her to be.

Half an hour later, Emma had packed her suitcase and her and Killian were walking back to the hotel, Emma now wearing flats. Like last time, he was being a proper gentleman and wheeling her suitcase for her. Men sneered at him, but Killian quite clearly didn't care. In Storybrooke, this was how the boys were taught to act, in New York, it appeared it was quite different. Back in Killian's hotel room, Killian helped Emma to unpack her things.

"Your wardrobe is ten times better than Belle's." Killian chuckled. "All she owns is frilly things and heels."

"Well, when you have Colette as a mother, that is what will happen." Emma replied, as she hung up her last shirt. "So, we've got four hours until we need to meet up with Belle and Robert, what did you want to do?"

Killian stood in front of her, his hand resting on her hip. "Firstly, I want to celebrate you choosing Storybrooke, by kissing you."

Emma blushed as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. It wasn't a simple peck Killian had in mind, Emma knew this as soon as his arms wound around her, holding her tightly against him. Emma found her hands rested on his waist, like they always did, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Emma granted his request and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth, beginning a battle for dominance with hers. Emma began to experience that her knees had gone weak and Killian had clearly noticed his too, as he picked her up, carrying her towards the bed. Emma pulled back and looked at him with a curious look.

"Just kissing, I promise." Killian smiled.

"I think this is what you would call a make-out session." Emma said, trailing her fingers over his back.

Killian groaned, his hand coming to touch her thigh, and he jumped off her when he felt her tense.

"What is it?" Killian asked.

Emma looked at him, and she had a slight red tinge to her cheeks and her eyes were slightly watery.

"I…I…"

Killian looked at her softly. "Emma, you can tell me anything, I'm not going to judge you."

"I've never had sex." She whispered.

Killian's eyes widened, but not from shock. There was comfort behind his gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed, love." Killian whispered, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Come on, have you ever heard of a twenty-one year old virgin?" Emma replied. "It's sad. You know I've never had a boyfriend and…"

Killian pressed his finger against her lips gently. "Emma, there is nothing sad about it at all. In fact I admire you, and I want to let you know, I will never force you into anything you're not ready for. If you ever think I'm taking things too far, I want you to tell me, alright?"

Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek at his kindness and offered him a smile. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her again.

At one o'clock, Emma arrived outside the Broadway theatre, their hands clasped. Emma had been kissed senseless the last couple of hours by Killian, and he was careful not to push her outside of her comfort zone, to which she admired him for. He truly did care for her, and he had proved that when he hadn't laughed at her still being a twenty-one year old virgin.

Sure enough, Belle and Robert were waiting for them, and Emma noticed that Belle was holding some form of pamphlet and whatever it contained was not making Robert very happy.

"I found something to do." Belle exclaimed as Emma and Killian finally stopped in front of her. "Well, Robert doesn't want to do it, but I say we should. Ice skating. There is an arena down there. I've never been and I really want to try it. Have you?"

"Yeah, a few times with Lily. It's fun." Emma said, looking up at Killian. "Will you come ice skating?"

Both she and Belle gave Killian a pout, and Killian sighed as he looked at Emma. He was with Robert. He didn't' want to ice skate, but one look at Emma's face, he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Alright." Killian sighed. "Only for a couple of hours."

Belle turned back to Robert and gave a cheeky grin. "Three against one."

"Sorry, Robert." Emma smiled, before wrapping her arm around Killian's waist.

Killian shrugged at Robert's dirty look as he allowed Emma to pull him into the direction of what he presumed to the ice skating rink.

Half an hour later, Emma and Belle were lacing up their ice skates, whilst Killian and Robert looked around. Sure enough, the rink was full of children and women around their age. There were only two men on there, and they looked just as miserable as they did. Emma looked up at Killian and raised an eye-brow.

"Are you going to lace them?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I don't' want to sound like a wimp or anything, but uh, it doesn't look like the kind of environment Robert and I should be in." Killian mumbled, as a few girls looked over and giggled at him flirtatiously.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Uh-uh. You said you'd come ice skating, so lace up those boots and get on the ice."

Killian quickly laced the boots at Emma's tone, and once he got shakily to his feet, she sweetly smiled at him, before taking his hand and leading Killian to the entrance to the ice.

A few minutes later, a grumpy Robert and excited Belle walked over to them, and Killian watched in surprise as Emma glided onto the ice with ease, making it look easy. Only when he tried, he fell straight on his backside, earning sympathetic looks from the two men, and a few giggles from the others watching. Some small kid was even pointing and laughing at him, her mother looking horrified at her child's reaction, sending Killian an apologetic look. Killian finally got to his feet, as he gripped the barriers for dear life. Belle was next and she didn't fall, but almost did, and Emma couldn't help but snigger as she watched Robert hunch onto the ice.

It took Killian almost an hour to feel confident enough to move from the barrier, and when he did, Emma held his hand and guided him around in small circles. Killian smiled at her, beginning to finally have fun, but when Emma looked over at Belle and Robert, it was to see them sitting in the stands drinking coffee.

"Looks like the person who wanted to come has had enough." Killian whispered.

Emma laughed softly. "Yeah, Belle thought it would be easy I think, and not to mention, Robert looked like he was ready to murder the next child that dared to point in his direction."

Killian smiled. "Come on, let's get off the ice."

The next couple of days passed in bliss for Emma and Killian. Emma had put her apartment on the market, and twelve hours after it was up, it already had a buyer, one of the fastest sales the agent had ever seen. It turned out that Walsh had put his offer in, and Emma accepted it, just wanting to be rid of it, and not have to deal with the man anymore, and before she knew it, it was New Year's Eve.

It was almost midnight, and Emma, Killian, Belle and Robert were sitting on Killian's balcony connected to his hotel room. Emma had decided that being in Time's Square would be too crowded because of the fireworks, and they had a perfect view of them here. Emma was wrapped up in a blanket in Killian's arms, whilst Belle was yawning in Robert's. With ten seconds to go til midnight, Emma could hear the crowd counting down, and she turned to look at Killian who smiled at her. And for the first time, when the clock struck twelve, she had a genuine New Year's Eve kiss as the fireworks exploded around them.

Despite being with Belle and Robert, Emma knew it was the most magical moment she and Killian had had together, and with her head on his chest, she watched the fireworks, Killian planting a loving kiss into her hair.

Emma knew she had made the right choice in choosing Storybrooke, because Killian Jones was one in a million, and intended to keep him around as long as she lived.


	17. Seventeen

**So last chapter before the epilogue. We're going see a bit of a different side to Emma near the end. Might include a packet of rubbers... Maybe ; ) **

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Two days later it was time to head back to Storybrooke. Emma and Killian had an hour before they needed to check out. Belle and Robert had already done so, as they had gone out for breakfast together, their luggage in Killian's room. Emma and Killian had packed their suitcases, but they were far from checking out. Like the other day, they were tangled up on the bed, fully clothed and Killian was being careful on how far he took things, as he kissed Emma, their tongues dancing with one another. Her fingers were trailing through his hair and she was smiling into the kiss, as his hand patted her gently. Emma pulled back and chuckled.

"I'm going to miss this when we get back to Storybrooke. I mean there is no way dad will let you in my house past bed time and the same with your parents." Emma said, as she stood up, straightening her shirt.

Killian smiled at Emma as he stretched out. "Well, even more motivation to find an apartment sooner than."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Killian looked down at his watch and saw that they only half an hour til check out now, and just as he went to say something, there was a knock at the door. Emma made her way over and unlocked it, allowing for Belle and Robert to enter. Belle seemed to notice Emma's reddened cheeks and knew that she and Killian had been kissing again. Robert though didn't seem to notice as he made his way over to Killian. It was funny to Emma because Killian and Robert had never really gotten on. As far as Emma knew, Milah had been the cause of it. She had dumped Robert for Killian, and Robert had never really gotten over the embarrassment, but this small trip had changed Killian and Robert's relationship, and it seemed that the two men were now getting a long again.

"So, I say we check out and head to the station so that we definitely don't miss our train. I've packed everything in the apartment and Lily will see it on the train next week." Emma announced as she walked over to her suitcase.

"Sounds good." Killian said, a little too eagerly.

It was clear to everyone in the room that Killian was glad that he was going home, New York having been a little too much for him.

They boarded the train an hour later, and Killian slumped into his seat, his arm immediately wrapping around Emma. Emma looked up at him and smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You look happy to be going home." Emma teased, prodding his side.

"I am, and now that I know you are coming home as well, it has only increased my mood." Killian replied, looking over at Belle and Robert who were sitting a few seats away, also looking happy to be back on the way to Storybrooke.

"So, I'm planning to apartment hunting in the next few days. Clearly I didn't expect my apartment to sell so quickly, and to Walsh of all people." Emma chuckled. "But anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. You know, if you're going to be spending a lot of time with me, it only seems fitting that you like the place as well."

Her tone was tentative and Killian looked at her in surprised manner, before cracking into a cocky grin.

"Or we could get something together…"

Emma's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Killian, you're not serious."

Killian laughed. "No of course not. That would be way to quick and your father would skin me alive if he found out we were. I know I'm twenty-three and you're twenty-one, but we're still getting to know one another and explore our relationship, and moving in together is way too soon."

"Oh thank god." Emma chuckled. "You had me worrying for a few moments then."

Killian smiled down at her. "Trust me, lass. We'll know when the time is right to move in together. But I think we need to wait a couple of months first."

Emma rolled her eyes. "More like several."

The rest of the train ride went quickly. Emma spent the entire time with her head on Killian's shoulder drifting in and out of sleep, whilst Killian watched a movie on his I:Pad. When the four finally stepped off the train, it was to see David and Alex waiting for them. Robert had driven to the station and his car was still parked. He and Belle said goodbye to Emma and Killian, before leaving together.

"Emma!" David said, as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "Your mother and I were so worried when you texted us about your bag. Thank god you are okay."

Emma pulled back and smiled at him. "Dad I'm fine. Please can we not talk about it? My butt is still recovering from it."

Alex laughed as he patted Emma's shoulder. "We're just glad to see you are okay. Did you have a good time, Killian?"

"Apart from the bag snatch, yeah it was good." Killian smiled.

"Well, Killian my boy…" Alex said, patting his shoulder. "Let's get home. Your mom misses you."

Killian rolled his eyes as he bent down to kiss Emma's cheek.

"Feel free to come by later." David said after a few moments to Killian.

"Thank you." Killian smiled, before getting into his father's range rover.

Once the white Range Rover was out of sight, Emma and David got into the Land Cruiser and David started the engine.

"I'm just going to forewarn you, your mother is going to throw herself at you. She has been very worried, Emma. She doesn't want you to move to New York, and neither do I, and after…"

"Dad…" Emma interrupted with a slight chuckle. "I'm coming back here. I put my apartment up for sale and Lily's friend bought it. Everything is packed and Lily is going to see it onto the train. I'm going apartment hunting here."

David gave Emma a relieved smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. And I think your mother will as well."

Emma nodded.

True to David's words, Mary Margaret did throw herself at Emma, and she cried when Emma informed her that she was moving back to Storybrooke, and no longer had any intention of becoming a permanent New York resident.

Emma didn't see Killian during the next day, but he send her a text bidding her good morning, and that she had to be ready by eight. Emma smiled as she sent one back saying she'd be ready for then. Mary Margaret was making coffee for her and Emma in the meantime, Neal at school. Mary Margaret was off sick for the day as she had a cold.

"So, Emma, any idea what you're going too jobwise?" Mary Margaret sniffed, as she placed a mug of coffee in front of Emma.

Emma looked at her mother and smiled. "Yes, and I think you're going to love it. My grades were exceptional in high school, and they are good enough to get me into Storybrooke's Teachers College."

Mary Margaret didn't contain her excitement as she grinned widely, reaching out to grab Emma's hand in a knee jerk reaction.

"Oh Emma, I am so happy that you are thinking of becoming a teacher like me. You are great with kids. You'd be amazing."

Emma chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. "I know, and it only hit me recently. I haven't told anyone apart from you yet, so in case I don't get accepted, can we just keep it between us."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Of course, but Emma, I guarantee that you are going to get in. You had the highest grades at graduation and not to mention, I was one of their top graduates, so you following in my footsteps will please them immensely."

"You have a lot of faith in me." Emma smiled shyly.

"Because you're my daughter and I love you." Mary Margaret replied, squeezing Emma's hand.

"I love too mom."

"Just another question as well, why didn't Lily put an offer in on the apartment?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Too poor." Emma answered, smiling softly. "Walsh has agreed to let her pay rent like I did."

"Ah okay. Now, I want to hear all about this ice skating day. I hear Killian has a bruise…"

Five to eight, Emma made her way down the staircase, bundled up in a warm coat, beanie and gloves. Mary Margaret and David where washing the dinner plates together, and Neal was reading his storybook again that Killian had bought him for Christmas.

"Don't be out too late…" David said, but stopped when he saw Emma give him a look. "Relax Emma, I was just going to stay I don't want you to freeze."

Emma nodded and eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know something I don't?"

David shook his head, but the guilty gleam behind his eyes showed otherwise.

"Alright, well…" Emma was interrupted when she heard Killian's car pull up in the driveway.

Judging by the sound of the engine, he wasn't in his ute.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later." Emma smiled, before exiting the house, and making sure to shut the door behind her.

And she was right. He wasn't in his ute, nor his BMW. He was in his father's Range Rover Sport.

"Felt like a change?" Emma teased, as she slid into the passenger seat.

Killian leaned across and planted a firm kiss on her lips. "Aye love. Thought we'd could stay semi-warm in the boot."

Emma raised an eye-brow. "You're not planning to kill me and stash me in the boot are you?"

"Absolutely not." Killian laughed. "But, we will be sat in there, cuddled up in warm blankets, a bottle of wine…"

Emma smiled at the image he was creating in her mind as he drove down Main Street. For a second, Emma thought he was taking her down to the docks, but when he took a left, she realized he was driving towards the town line.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked curiously, as she looked out of the window.

"I'm taking you to see something you don't see in New York." Killian said, with a slightly nervous tone.

"Oh." Emma answered, turning to face him. "Well, I'm looking at something now I don't see in New York.

His cheeks tinged pink.

Killian stopped a few minutes later and Emma turned to face him.

"Are you sure you don't have a hatchet buried in the car somewhere?'

Killian smiled and leant over to kiss her again. Emma moved into deepen the kiss, but Killian pulled back and produced a black silk scarf.

"What's this for?"

"I want the rest of the journey to be a secret. Our destination is a surprise." Killian explained, as Emma turned her head so he could tie the scarf around her eyes.

"This is weird." Emma chuckled.

"You won't be saying that in ten more minutes."

Sure enough, just over ten minutes later, Emma felt the car come to a stop and Killian switch the engine off.

"Don't take the blindfold off." He smiled. "Give me a moment."

Emma heard him open and shut his door, and then the sound of the boot popping open. A few moments later, her car door opened and she felt Killian lean over, unbuckling her seatbelt, before going on to help her out of the car.

"I promise I'm not going to lead you into any trees." Killian chuckled, as his hand rested on the small of her back.

"I trust you." Emma smiled in return as he stopped moving. A few moments later, she felt his fingers brush the knot in her scarf before it fell from her eyes.

Emma gasped, as she was met with a view of overlooking Storybrooke, all lit up in the distance. Killian smiled and indicated to the sky. Emma felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she did. The amount of thought that this man put into her and their date was overwhelming. She had a perfect view of all the stars, as they were not covered by any lights.

"Wow."

Killian smiled as he gestured to the boot where he had poured them a glass of wine each. Emma shook her and he gave her a confused look.

"I'm going to kiss you." Emma whispered, before following through on her promise.

Killian's hand came to rest in her just like it did the first time he kissed, his other coming around her waist. It didn't take long for the two backseats to be down, and for them to be laying side by side, kissing gently.

"Are you warm enough?" Killian asked, as she shivered.

Emma pulled away from and smiled nervously. "I'm not shivering because I'm cold."

Killian seemed to understand what she was saying and kissed her again. A few moments later, she pulled back, and Killian's eyes widened when her fingers came to his shirt, slowly hitching it up.

"Emma?"

"I know this is really soon." She whispered. "But this moment… It feels right."

Killian gazed at her lovingly, as he helped her to remove his shirt.

Emma smiled as she lent down to kiss him.

Killian hadn't brought condoms.

Emma had.

And he knew she was ready, because when he made love to her under the stars, on a picnic blanket, with no one for miles, it was the most blissful moment of his life, and judging from the way Emma came apart in his arms, it was hers as well.

It was too soon to say "I love you", but it wouldn't be too far down the line. After all, in that moment, Emma was confident she had always had a spot for him in her heart, despite their rough history.

Two days later, Emma found an apartment.

Five days later, she was interviewed and accepted in Storybrooke's Teachers College.

And exactly six months later, Killian moved in with her, and whispered finally those three little words, as he made love to her in their home.

**Thoughts?**


	18. Epilogue

**In response to the guest about the whole teacher thing… I don't know if you're the same guest who is always defending Snow in this story, because I seem to be getting this a lot. Emma is NOT the Emma from the show. This Emma is very, very different and is more like Snow. Unlike our Emma in the show, she has been brought up in a loving home and is not an orphan, so she's a completely different Emma, hence this being an AU. Being a teacher is an incredible job. You change the lives of kids every lesson. If Emma was to suddenly start chasing down criminals, it would not make any sense. I have not built her character this way, so a teacher fits this persona of Emma, more than her job occupation on the show. **

**If you are saying this about her being too much like Snow, then I'm sorry, but I don't think you have understood the concept of this fic or my version of Emma at all. She's not a lost girl. She's been brought up by a wonderful mother and is exceptionally close with her, so yes, she is going to act like Snow. That's almost like saying I can't follow in my mum's footsteps of working at a school, because I'll be too much like her… **

**On a more positive note, it appears I'm not quite ready to let this fic go, so I will be posting one-shots soon set during and after this fic. They will be in here, so keep an eye out. **

**Epilogue: **

Emma Jones smiled as she watched her husband of three years assemble a baby crib in their bedroom. Killian was getting annoyed as the wooden crib appeared to be getting the better of him, and Emma couldn't help but laugh when a piece of wood fell out of place. 

"Are you sure we can't just call Marco?" Killian asked, as he peered up at her.

Emma rolled her eyes as her hand came to settle on her eight month pregnant stomach. "Killian, if _we_ can't…" Killian coughed. "If _you _can't assemble something as simple as a crib, imagine how many problems we are going to have when Liam finally comes."

Killian rolled his eyes and placed the spanner on the ground, before standing and dusting his hands off on his jeans. Emma raised an eye-brow as he picked up the leaflet.

"Emma, can we just call Marco? This thing is all in Chinese and I can't figure out how to assemble it just by throwing pieces together. What if I do it wrong and it falls apart in the middle of the night, and Liam is in it. I'd never forgive myself." His tone sounded so worried that Emma couldn't help but look at him softly. 

"Oh, Killian, we can call Marco." Emma smiled, as Killian stepped closer to her, his hands resting on her stomach. 

"Good."

Marco had it assembled in twenty-minutes.

By dinner time, Emma found that her feet were aching so bad that she could barely walk. Killian had carried her so delicately into the living room, set up the DVD player for her and announced that he was going to make dinner. Emma smiled as he said this. Normally, he opted for takeout, as Killian wasn't exactly too thrilled to cook when given the option, but with Liam being so close to being welcomed into the world, he was clearly trying to go all out to prove to Emma he was more than capable to do things, even though Emma already knew he was. 

"What would you like?" Killian asked. "Tacos or burritos."

"Tacos." Emma smiled.

"Oh thank god." Killian muttered. "I can't cook chicken."

Emma rolled her eyes and returned to _The Princess Bride, _and within twenty minutes, Killian walked into the room carrying two plates with their dinner on. " 

"Thank you." Emma smiled, as she placed the plate on her lap. 

"Anything for you, darling." Killian smiled, as he popped the cap off a beer.

Emma moaned as she looked at the alcohol. "I swear, I can't wait to have a glass of wine again."

Killian chuckled, as he wrapped one of his arms around the back of her shoulders, using his free hand to pick up the taco. Emma smiled every time his gold wedding band glinted in the light, and it made her stomach flutter at the thought that this amazing man, the same person who she hated in her high school years, was sitting here as her husband, and baby daddy.

"I'm looking forward to a warm bath later." Emma smiled, as she took a bite of her taco. 

"I bet you are." Killian replied, looking at Emma. 

"Are you going to join me?' Emma asked after a few moments. 

"Stupid question, love."

After their bath, Emma laid on their bed, rubbing her stomach. She had suddenly had a craving for cookie dough ice cream, and just as predictable as it could be, they were out of it, so Killian had left ten minutes ago to buy some. Emma sighed and rolled over slowly to grab her phone, but ended up jumping instead. The bed was wet. Especially near her legs.

"Oh…" She whispered. "Liam now is not the time. Daddy's not home."

Emma managed to remain calm, as she grabbed her night-bag, waddling towards the door. She knew she was leaving a trail of water, but with very mild contractions, she couldn't be bothered to clean it up.

When Killian arrived home a couple of minutes later, he looked at Emma curiously as she stood there in a coat. 

"Okay…" 

"Killian, remember how we practiced you not freaking out?"

Killian nodded, sensing where this was going. 

"Well, it's time to play the part." 

"Liam's coming?'"

Emma confirmed his question with a small nod.

He got them to the hospital safely, and he even managed to call both his parents and Emma's in a calm tone, before finally joining Emma in the delivery room.

Liam David Jones was born at 11:50pm on the 25th January.

Killian was the best father in Emma's opinion, even though she might be slightly biased. One week after Liam's birth, and Emma is one hundred percent confident that Killian hasn't been away from Liam for more than ten minutes. There are times when Emma wakes in the middle of the night to find the bed empty, and Killian leaning over Liam's crib. Liam either looking back up at his father or asleep. Emma is glad that Liam turns out to be a quiet baby. He rarely cries, and Emma couldn't be more relieved.

Soon it was time for Killian to go back to work, and Emma knew that he wasn't happy about it. Monday morning, Emma stood at the front door, Liam cradled in her arms as Killian lent down to kiss her. Today would be the first day he would be away from Liam for longer than ten minutes, and he didn't want to miss a thing.

Two hours later, Emma felt down the stairs and broke her leg. For the next eight weeks, Killian worked from home, Liam in his constant line of vision.

When Emma's leg finally covered, they resumed their love making sessions, though they were extra quiet with Liam in the room. Killian laid beside Emma that night, his arm wrapped over her shoulders, as she breastfed Liam. Killian chuckled as milk dribbled down Liam's chin, which he quickly wiped away with a handkerchief. Emma's eyes were closed and Killian could see she was close to dozing off. Liam had been ill the previous night, and Killian knew that Emma had been awake the entire night looking after him. He had to sleep due to a work meeting the next day.

A couple of years down the track, Emma fell pregnant again and this time, gave birth a little lass as Killian would say, who they named Eva after Emma's grandmother who passed away when Emma was a child. After the birth of Eva, Emma and Killian purchased a proper family home, where they intended to raise Eva and Liam, to which they did.

And twenty years later, a twenty-two year old Liam Jones stood beside his fifty-one year old father, Killian, who still looked as dashing as he did ten years ago, and his forty-nine year old mother, Emma, who was still youthful, as she fixed Eva's hair, which had blown in the wind. 

"So why did I have to make this basket?" Liam asked, looking at his father. 

"To help support the community my boy, and you never know, you might find your true love." Killian said, with a wink in Emma's direction.

Emma smiled at her husband of over thirty years.

Liam didn't look too impressed with that answer, but Eva was smiling.

"I don't see myself actually dating this girl after this basket date." Liam muttered. "I mean anyone can bid. What if I get stuck with an old woman?"

Emma laughed. "Oh Liam, don't be stupid. I didn't want anything to do with your father, but he charmed the pants off me."

Killian smiled, and leant forward to kiss Emma, omitting ew's from Liam and Eva. 

"Okay, well Liam go and sit with your friends and try to smile when they announce who has won your date." Killian chuckled.

Liam muttered something under his breath, before going to sit with Belle and Robert's son, Bae. Eva left Emma and Killian to sit with her friend's from school, whilst Emma and Killian sat down with Belle and Robert themselves.

This time, a much older Regina stood on the podium and smiled. 

"Welcome everyone to our annual Miners Day Festival." Regina smiled. "As you can see we have ten baskets up here from our top eligible bachelors."

Killian smiled proudly as he looked over at Liam, Emma taking Killian's hand in her own.

"So our first basket contains a red rose, the Harry Potter collection and a bottle of sweet Riesling."

Liam shuffled in his seat as women began to bid, and just as it looked like he would be going on a date with a woman around his mother's age, a young voice called out. 

"A hundred dollars."

Liam turned to see Rose Tinker holding up some money, a smile on his face.

Emma and Killian didn't fail to notice the way Liam's eyes lighted up, and they turned to look at one another, knowing smiles on their faces.

"Rose you have won a date with our dashing Liam Jones. Now I understand you two don't exactly get on, but you see, neither did Emma and Killian, and look where they are now…"


	19. Goodbye For Now

Dear readers,

Lately I have been dealing with a nightmare of a guest, who has bashed my writing non-stop and leaving hateful reviews within the matter of minutes of one another.

I've tried to push through this, I really have, but tonight was the last straw. I can't even bring myself to write one line. I've lost the creative bone in my body. I've been accused of hating Snow and Charming, being called sick-minded multiple times over a mistake that I corrected straight away, and now, I can't bring myself to write because I know that that person is one click away from sending a hate review.

I'm sorry for doing this, but I'm stopping writing for a while. I'm sad because I was enjoying planning this fic until tonight, but the anxiety of people hating on the story and cyberbullying myself has become too much.

I might come back in the future, but for now, I'm leaving this account. I've had fun writing for you all, and I hope one day I can regain the courage to come back.

I'm sorry for the disappointment this has caused, but I can't deal with these people anymore. There is a difference between critique and hate, and cyberbullying. I can handle my fic being hated on, but being bullied as a writer for a few simple errors has broken my creative spirit.

So sadly all those one-shots I had plannd about Emma and Killian before the fic started, and Emma's relationship with her parents will probably not be published or written. So I'm sorry about this, but I hope you can understand my reasoning behind this. And to everyone else, please remember to leave love on all the other fanfiction's you are reading. You don't know what that author could be dealing with.

Goodbye for now,

xFearlesssmilex


End file.
